


If I die before I wake........

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Vengeance is defined as punishment or retribution for a wrong committed against another.  A single curse could derail and weaken the most powerful being in the world. A single massacre could take the entire world in one go; but it could centuries to execute the perfect vengeance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> This is my first fan fiction in this fandom so hopefully I do it justice. I normally write for Game of Thrones fan fiction under a different user name but I figure that it was time to give a hand at Klaus/Caroline.  
> That and this freaking story has haunted me for awhile. 
> 
> Please note that I do not have a beta so any mistakes I have are my own.

_Mystic Falls_

_April 2010_

Damon Salvator strutted across the parking lot of the Mystic Falls high school. Cars were parked in spaces and shouts could be heard echoing from inside the gym. Sports. Even in a town littered with the supernatural, pastimes such as high school sports were still cultivated as a religion. In the century that Damon had been alive, it made him smirk that such things had not changed. However, what has changed was the fact that Katherine fucking Pierce was now locked in the tomb that Damon once sought to free her from.

Irony really could be a bitch.

Damon couldn't lie and say that he wasn't enjoying these turn of events. He despised that bitch. Spending a hundred and forty-six years in love with her just to learn that she wasn't in that tomb at all, really felt like a gut punch. The moment he realized that she was gone and he had been lied to for the entirety of his vampiric existence was hard to swallow. Damon was proud and Katherine wounded that pride, so now she was stuck in that tomb and he had the mind to let her rot down there for the rest of her eternity.

What was it exactly that Anna had said? That Katherine had known exactly where he was the entire time? Did she know that where he was in the fifties? Did she know that he was imprisoned at Whitmore? A wave of fresh hot anger shot through him. If he wouldn't be trapped inside the tomb alongside her, Damon had the mind to spend the rest of the time torturing her just like he had been during those times. He might have forgiven her lies, if she had strolled in and let him out of that cell. Maybe he could have even saved Enzo. Maybe things would have been different.

“I must say, that was really impressive.” Damon paused and turned. A tall woman leaned against a dark Ford Escape with her arms crossed. She had short brown hair that flared out at her chin and light hazel eyes. She wore a reddish brown leather jacket with tight jeans and boots that went up to her knees. Damon couldn't help but admit that she was attractive despite the fact that she was clearly a vampire; and a very old one. Older than him and older than Katherine; so old that Damon didn't even sense her at first. “Imprisoning Katerina Petrova in the tomb.”

“I don't know what your talking about.” If Damon hadn't been on his guard before, he was now. Only few people called Katherine by her given name and those who did, were around when she was first turned. He learned of it briefly when he was human and called her that once-it didn't end well for him. She left him and went straight to his brother's bed. She hated that name and therefore, Damon never called her it again. However, if this vampire would willing call Katherine by her given name, then this vampire was far more dangerous than the one he just imprisoned. “And who are you?”

“Rose-Marie, but my friends call me Rose.”

“Well Rose-”

“We're not friends.” Rose cut him off with a smile. She pushed off the Ford Escape and strolled over to him slowly. Cheers echoed in the background as one of the teams scored something, causing the crowd to go wild. Rose stood in front of him directly and his first thought was to attack; but he knew he couldn't win. Perhaps if Stefan was there, the two of them together could take her down but the closer she got, he could feel the age vibrating off of her. That was the thing with vampires, the young ones could always tell who their elders were. “I'm here to offer a warning. He is coming and it would be best if you stayed out of his way. He may even give you a gold star if you leave the first doppelganger in the tomb.”

Suddenly Damon felt himself panic. _Elena._ His brother's girl. The girl who he couldn't help but feel something for. She was everything he wished Katherine had been and wanted her to be. However, just like the rotting bitch, Elena preferred his perfect saint of a brother. He wondered if Elena would like Stefan if she knew what he was really like when he lost control. Damon didn't know what answer he wanted because neither would be good for him. Either way, he wanted nothing to happen to her. He wanted Elena alive.

“Who is coming?”

“Klaus.” Rose flashed off before Damon could ask who in the hell was Klaus. He stood there completely frozen, unsure exactly what he should do. All he knew was that he was going to have to discover who Klaus was and what he could possibly want with Katherine; and how that related to Elena.

He didn't hear where Rose flashed off to; not over the screams of the crowd. He didn't see her enter the gym or weave through the crowd and leave at the other side of the building. It wasn't until she reached the town square that she slowed to a human pace. She closed her eyes and came to a standstill. It was on a whim that Trever wanted to come here. She was hesitant because it was Klaus's birth place; but she would never second guess Trever again. After five hundred years of running, it was about to end. Rose reached into her bag, pulled out her cellphone and dialed one of her contacts. Perhaps one day soon she would be able to see her friend again.

*

_New Orleans_

_April 2010_

Klaus stood over the balcony watching the endless parade flow past. Some celebration that Klaus didn't care enough to participate in. Once upon a time he relished in the flow and life that always was present in the city; his city. He built this town from the ground up and he built it for _her_. After shoving the white oak stake into the heart of his father, they were free. They no longer had to run and they decided to settle. She always wanted a home so he built her a city.

She loved Paris; so he ensured that the french were prevalent here. She loved color and life and exotic foods. She loved magic and the raw darkness of it. This was everything she could have ever wanted. Klaus would have laid the world at her feet if she had asked. She never did, only ever wanting him but he always knew that he could never be enough for her. And now he was alone. Living nothing more than a shadow of a life for the last one hundred and forty six years.

Klaus continued to listen to the cheering of the party goers below. He could smell the alcohol and the spices from the creole dishes. This had been his home and now he only came back once a year; except that time in the fifties and sixties where he secluded himself from the world. This was a time that he cherished and would lavish the most important person of his existence with gifts and his affections. An anniversary of when he became hers. Now, he came to mourn her. To allow that hallow hole in his chest to take center. He allowed himself to fully feel it.

He gripped the railing of the balcony that overlooked the street until his knuckles turned white. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply. He let the pain flow through him and he tried to imagine her smile; how she laughed and the very first moment he laid eyes upon her-over a thousand years ago.

That memory burned inside of him.

“This isn't healthy.” Klaus turned and saw the figure of his protégé leaning against the doorway. His arms were crossed and his shoulder rested upon the wood. Normally, vampires congregated to his home for the lavish and fantastic parties he threw. But the supernatural community knew by now that this week, the manor was draped in black and no one was to enter. “The whole of New Orleans knows why you're here. Some of them are afraid that you are going to go off the deep end like you did last year.”

“Marcel, those witches-”

“Did nothing more than simply be witches.” Marcel argued. “They practiced magic. Now, you know I have that rule that witches cannot practice magic without my permission. They did wrong but to massacre their entire coven?”

“It wouldn't be the first time I annihilated an entire coven.”

“I know. I was there in 1914. I helped you and watched you dagger Kol when he was collecting those dark objects.” Marcel replied but shook his head. “Look, you're more than welcome here. You know that. This is your city. You built it and I will keep it standing until you are able to take the keys back. But know this, I don't do it for you Klaus. You are not the only one who misses her.” Klaus flashed to him and gripped his throat.

“Do not for one second compare your pain to mine. She was my reason for breathing. If there wasn't a mere chance that I knew that she could come back to me, I would have ended my life a century ago.” He threw Marcel backwards and the vampire hit the wall. A dent was formed in the brick and the dark vampire looked up at the man who raised him.

“She was my mother. She made me into the man I am today. Don't forget that.” Marcel fired back. Klaus was all but ready to attack him again but his phone buzzed. He saw his sister's name flash on the screen and he scowled. She knew not to call him here. She knew that he was unreachable during this time. He ignored it; but before he could continue his assault on Marcel, she called right back. Klaus felt his temper flare but he pressed the answer button.

“What Freya?” He hissed into the receiver with clenched teeth.

“They found her. Mystic Falls.”

“What?”

“Mystic Falls. I'm in New York. I'll be there tomorrow around mid day.”

“Are you certain?”

“A contact called me. I'm positive. She is there.”

“Who was it?”

“Rose-Marie.”

“I gather she wants her freedom then?”

“And that vampire friend of her's.”

“I see.” If this was real, if this was finally happening, Rose could have whatever she desired. He would gift that pathetic friend of hers an entire country if she wished if it brought _her_ back to him. He had been searching for over a century for this and here it was, all but being handed to him; and so close to their anniversary. “If she is really there, tell Rose-Marie that she is free. Call me when you arrive, I'll be there shortly.”

“Oh and Klaus. Katerina is buried in a tomb beneath the town.” Klaus smiled and ended the calls and Marcel was on him with wide eyes. With his vampire hearing, he heard everything. He was searching Klaus's face for any sign of breaking. Marcel wanted nothing more than to break this curse but he wasn't sure if this would break Klaus. If this didn't work, Marcel wasn't sure if Klaus would keep his humanity on this time. Klaus was dangerous but without his humanity, Marcel wasn't sure if New Orleans, Mystic Falls and the world as a whole would be left standing.

“They found her?”

“Yes.” Klaus wasn't looking at him but Marcel could see the wheels turning in his head. “I'm leaving at first light for Mystic Falls. I'll meet Freya there. Would you make arrangements and bring the coffins?” Marcel nodded. “Leave the daggers in tact if you would. At least for right now.” Marcel nodded but in the back of his mind, he was shocked. He never thought that Klaus would consider ever removing those daggers for all of eternity.

“Well, Rebekah and I are still on the outs so that one is safe and Kol hate me so trust me when I say that one will stay put.” Marcel joked and Klaus smirked at him. It was the first smirk that Marcel has seen since that fateful night. Klaus didn't say anything but instead flashed to the chamber he used when he was in residence. The master suite still remained untouched.

*

_Mystic Falls_

_April 2010_

Elena and Bonnie stumbled through the woods towards the old Fell Church. Bonnie trailed behind Elena, not completely sure that this was a wise idea but Elena was determined. She wanted to speak with Katherine and no matter how much Bonnie tried to convince her otherwise, she wouldn't change her mind. Once they reached the edge of the tomb, Elena looked towards Bonnie who nodded and magically maneuvered her into the tomb.

When Elena touched down on the bottom, she put the black duffle back that she had been carrying on the ground and called out for the vampire. Slowly, she could hear something rustling and moving towards her. It sounded like a horror movie and that moment when she felt as though she should run but she stood her ground. Soon enough, the pale and boney figure of Katherine appeared at the entrance of the tomb.

“Hello Elena.” Her voice was raspy and horse. It sounded as though she had not spoken for days. “You come to watch me wither away?” Elena couldn't look away from her. It was as though she was looking into a mirror. They were identical but it was as though she was looking into a mirror and hating what she saw. Looking at Katherine made her feel a sense of self loathing Elena only felt when she thought of her parents. “Stefan know you're here?”

“I brought you some things.”

“You can't bribe me. What is it that you want?” Elena pulled out a blanket and a pillow and tossed them into the tomb. Katherine didn't even look at them but kept her gaze on her doppelganger.

“I want you tell me about Klaus and what he could possibly want with me.” This surprised Katherine and for the first time since entering that tomb, she seemed amused. Elena pulled a thermos out of the black bag and sat it down onto the ground. Katherine could smell the blood but refused to move or break. She would not grovel for a drop of blood. She was Katherine Pierce. She was stronger than that.

“You've been busy.”

“I also brought you this.” It was a thick leather bound book and suddenly Katherine forgot about the thermos sitting on the cave floor. “Its your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that is not true.”

“You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?” Elena reached down and cracked open the thermos full of blood. Katherine's instinct took over and she lunged forward, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier separating her from Elena. Elena poured a tiny bit of blood into the cup and pushed it towards Katherine, who greedily took the cup and drank.

“More blood? Start talking.”

“You have the Petrova fire.” Elena said nothing. “It is a long story. Klaus and I. Goes all the way back to 1492 in England after I left Bulgaria....or I was thrown out.” Katherine took another sip of blood and Elena tossed her a questioning look. “I had a child out of wedlock. My family, your ancestors disowned me. My baby, my daughter was given away.”

Elena wanted to say that she was sorry but found that she couldn't say anything at all. She didn't want to feel sorry for Katherine. She wasn't willing to show pity for the woman who tormented both Stefan and Damon for almost a century and a half. “I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I learned what he was and what he wanted from me. Then I ran like hell.”

“What did he want?”

“Klaus is one of the first seven vampires to walk this earth. We are all descended from one of those vampires, but Klaus was more. He had the werewolf gene that was locked away for centuries. The blood of the doppelganger unlocked that curse. He wanted to sacrifice me on an alter to lift his curse.” Elena froze. “So I ran. I killed myself, became a vampire and infuriated him. He then massacred my entire family in revenge.”

“Is that what he wants with me? To drain my blood.”

“No. He killed one of my decedents, another doppelganger, in 1702. The same night she gave birth to her son. Klaus was always one for a backup plan and it was best to keep the Petrova line alive. His wolf side has been unlocked for centuries and then he killed his father shortly after that.” She gave a merciless laugh. In truth, Katherine never cared for her descendants and cared even less for the one standing in front of her. They only made her bitter. It proved that her daughter had a full life that she was never apart of. “He is coming here because another curse haunts him now. He wants back what I took from him.”

“What did you take?” Elena asked in a whisper. Confusion filled her. There was so much she didn't know and so many questions she wished to ask.

“He massacred my entire family because I disobeyed him. He took them from me so I took the one person that meant everything to him.” Katherine smirked and Elena could tell that Katherine thought this was her one greatest achievement. “Did you ever ask yourself why I was in Mystic Falls in 1864? It wasn't because of Damon and Stefan. They were nothing more than a distraction.”

“Katherine, what did you do?”

“I took his wife.”

“What?”

“I took Caroline.”

*

 

_England_

_April, 1492_

The garden only bloomed at night. The flowers that were all closed during the day and it made many of the servants wonder why Lady Caroline wanted the flowers that could only be seen by the moon. It was a request she made of her husband and Klaus was nothing more than obliging to Caroline's whims. Truth was that Caroline cared deeply for those she deemed worthy enough, and Rose was one of her friends that she held close.

Early in their friendship, Rose had stated that she missed seeing the flowers bloom. Since Rose became someone she cared for, but didn't trust enough to give a daylight ring too, she asked Klaus to have an entire garden planted with just flowers that bloomed at night. The two strolled with linked arms as the moon was high in the sky. It was just over a week away before the full moon and Caroline could could stop pretending.

“How long will the doppelganger be your guest?” Rose asked and she could see Caroline scowl. She hated the doppelganger and Rose knew that it wasn't just because of the girl herself. Truthfully, Caroline hadn't actually met her in person yet. She was less than pleased when Klaus suggested that Katerina stay at their home. She was was even less pleased when Klaus told her they shouldn't flaunt their marriage. The row that followed had been one of their worst in the five hundred years they had been married, only surpassed by the fight of epic proportions they had when they turned the very first vampires only a few years after they were turned themselves. There was so much more to the story of the doppelganger and the Mikelsons but Rose knew better than to pry. She adored Caroline. She was giving and bright and had this light that was rare from vampires who were as old as they were. However, that light could go out just as quickly as her husband's temper turned.

“Just another week. Then Klaus will drain her and I will never have to suffer seeing that face again.” Caroline replied as she picked an evening primrose. She turned towards Rose and smiled. She pushed Rose's dark curls behind her ear and placed the yellow flower in her hair. “There, you look beautiful. Now tell me, has Trever professed his undying love for you yet?” Rose laughed. Caroline always tried to convince the two of them that they were made for one another when neither Rose nor Trever saw anything romantic in one another.

“No. Not at all. You know that he is nothing more than a brother to me.” Rose chuckled and Caroline laughed with her. Caroline had this laughed that was musical and Rose couldn't help but feel uplifted when she heard it.

“Of course. Then again he is far to busying bedding the doppelganger.” Rose froze with wide eyes. She wasn't sure if Caroline knew and if Caroline knew then Klaus did as well. “I do hope that his habits won't become a distraction.” Rose nodded negatively. Caroline gave another wide smile. “Good. I would hate for my husband to be forced to end him. If you tried to stop it, Nik would kill you too and I would hate to lose one of my best friends.”

Rose couldn't respond. Laughter could be heard in the gardens. The two turned their heads and saw Katerina running towards them. Her long dark brown curls bounced behind her and she turned her head towards the man who was chasing her. Elijah. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at the pair. She turned to Rose but muttering.

“Another reason Trever shouldn't become too attached is the fact that Elijah will probably take her to bed before the full moon.” Caroline hissed. The dark haired girl stopped in front of them and Elijah was quickly on her heels. If Katerina was paying attention, she might have noticed that Elijah caught up to her far to quickly for a mere human.

“Hello.” Katerina said as she looked between the two. It was clear that she wasn't sure who they were but intended to find out.

“Katerina, may I introduce my sister, Caroline and her friend, Rose.”

“Oh! I was so hoping to meet you. Is Rebekah with you?” Caroline plastered a fake smile on her lips and her ice blue eyes traveled over the girl. Clearly Elijah has been speaking of the family, which was fine as long as they kept the important parts a secret. Apparently her marriage to Klaus was one of them; much to her distain.

“No. Rebekah is away for the time being.” In a coffin. With a dagger in her chest. Because she sided with Caroline on Klaus's idea of hiding their marriage. While Klaus would never dare dagger Caroline, Rebekah was fair game to him and her displeasing him in such a manner was enough for Klaus to put her to sleep. “But she will be back soon, I am sure.”

“Oh, that is a pity. I was hoping to get to know both of my new sisters.” Katerina smiled at her and it took every ounce of control Caroline had to not rip out her throat. While the doppelganger may not realize how violent Caroline's thoughts were, she could tell that the blonde did not like her very much. Elijah had stated that Caroline and Klaus were close and that she was protective towards him. She could only hope that over time the blonde would grow to accept her as Klaus's wife because it was clear that he was going to offer for her.

“Rose.” Caroline turned. “Would you mind stalling our stroll to another time? I would like some time to get to know Katerina.” Rose nodded and bowed slightly. She turned to walk away at a human speed but Caroline called out to her again. “Do think on what we discussed. It would mean a great deal to me if you do.” Caroline smiled when Rose nodded. She turned back towards Katerina and linked their arms together. “Do not fret Elijah, she will be perfectly safe with me.” Elijah looked at her wearily and turned. He knew that Caroline would not harm her because she was important to Klaus and that was all that mattered to his wife.

The two strolled a little while, admiring the flowers and making small comments about them. Caroline wanted to ensure that Elijah was far enough away that he could not hear them. That last thing she needed was her brother to be gaining too much attachment with the doppelganger, as she was soon to die anyway.

“Tell me Katerina, how are you finding England?”

“Very well. It is much different than Bulgaria certainly but it has its charms.” The girl smiled, trying hard to get the other to like her. Katerina was never a people pleaser but she needed to at least try and form a friendship with her.

“Charms? Like Niklaus?”

“Yes. He is quite charming.” Caroline stopped and rolled her eyes and Katerina stopped, shocked at the reaction. Caroline had enough of her after only a few words. She turned and bent down slightly since she was a bit taller than her. Her eyes dilated and Katerina became entranced.

“What do you really think of Niklaus?”

“He is handsome but he doesn't pay me any mind but everyone says he will make me offer of marriage. It is as though he doesn't notice me or want me at all, only to do what is expected of him. Elijah is much more pleasing.” That made Caroline smile. She wouldn't lie and say that she had some worry over Klaus and the doppelganger. It was clear that Katerina would sleep with anyone that would let her but Klaus was hers. No other woman was to touch him. Ever. There was that small rough patch in France a few hundred years ago but they had grown since then. Yet, she had been worried. While this wasn't Tatia, she looked like her. Klaus had been infatuated with her once, and here she was in the flesh again. The narcotic part of her brain couldn't help but be jealous.

“Anything else?”

“He scares me. I don't know what he would do to me if he found out.”

“Found out what?”

“That I allowed Trever to bed me and that I had a child out of wedlock.” That made Caroline pause.

“A child? Where is it?”

“She was taken from me. My father took her from my arms just has I had given birth to her. I have no idea where she is or whom she was given too. She would be two years old now.” Even in the mist of compulsion, Caroline could tell that she thought of her daughter often. Caroline felt a pang of sympathy in her heart as she thought of the child she never got to know. The one that never even had the chance grow inside of her but that she so desperately wanted to give Klaus.

And then that pang was gone.

“You will go to bed and sleep until the sun comes up. We spent most of the night strolling through the gardens, getting to know one another. You heard me laugh and believe that we have become great friends. You never told me of your daughter or your relationship with Trever.” Katerina repeated her instructions and turned on her heels, making her way back towards the castle. Caroline stood there, watching as Katerina fled back into the castle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystic Falls_   
_April 2010_

The mansion was huge and falling to pieces. Yet, Klaus saw its potential. For the last hundred and forty five years, he had to live without Caroline. In order to feel as though she was still with him, he tried to see the world as she would have; a difficulty because he didn't have the light that she did. She would have looked at that run down home and took it on as a project. She would make it beautiful; commanding the reconstruction as though she was the captain of a ship. Klaus knew that he would make it their home for the short time after she was returned to him.

After he broke his curse in Spain and then murdered his father, Klaus built her an entire city to call their home. Perhaps one day they would return to New Orleans but Mystic Falls would have to due for a small while. Freya had collected massive amounts of information in the last century and he knew that Caroline would be weak at first and it would be best if she rested before taking her place as his queen. In truth, Klaus had not been king since he lost her and it would take him some time before he was able to let Caroline out of his sight before he could take on that responsibility right away.

So a mansion would due for a time. She would put her stamp on it and that brought a smile to Klaus's features. He could already see her now; commanding the compelled construction workers to make everything perfect. Caroline was nothing if not a perfectionist.

Making such plans in his mind, Klas needed to actually see her. He spent decades in New Orleans after he lost her, never really leaving her side; contacting every witch he knew but few were helpful. It wasn't until he massacred an entire coven in the heart of the French Quarter that he handed over the keys to the city to Marcel, along with the remainder of his daggered family and his wife, and fled with Freya in search of something; anything that would help him.

Since then he would only return once a year to have a glimpse of her.

Klaus passed the builders and architects and made his way to the basement of the house and saw the five coffins that lined the back wall. He completely bypassed his mothers' and touched the ones belonging to his siblings lightly. When he reached Caroline's, he opened the lid and gazed down at her perfect face. It wasn't gray or decayed; it was as perfect as it was the day he saw her at the summer festival in the small village over a thousand years ago. She looked as though she was sleeping but it was wrong. Caroline always had a small smile playing at her lips when in the deepest of slumbers. She would moaned and toss in her sleep. This perfect stillness was not the wife he slept beside for eight hundred years. Klaus leaned down and kissed her forehead, saving the scent of her.

“Soon Sweetheart. Soon I will have you back in my arms.” He inhaled her scent again and listened as the stairs creaked behind him. He pulled backed and touched her head one last time before closing the coffin. “Hello Elijah.”

“Niklaus.” The older of the two replied. Klaus turned and saw his brother standing at the base of the stairs. He looked impeccable, in a fresh cut suit and nothing out of place. Klaus wasn't surprised. His brother always had a taste for best of fashion. “I see the rest of the family is in-tacked and I am pleased to see that you have not driven a white oak stake through Kol's heart.”

“Do not mention his name to me.” Klaus hissed.

“Nine decades and you still hold it against him.”

“How would you know, you abandoned me when I put the dagger in his heart.” Elijah just shook his head. “He would have woken her with those objects that coven was collecting. He would have brought her back but it wouldn't have been her Elijah; just some demon wearing her face.” He remembered hearing that there might have been a way for Caroline to wake from her slumber but when Freya explained the consequences to Elijah, Klaus set out to stop his brother from putting out Caroline's light completely.

“You were loosing your touch with humanity Klaus. We wanted nothing more to bring Caroline back in order to fix our family. He was wrong to go about it in such a manner but we were desperate.” Elijah looked at his younger brother and saw the same torment that plagued him since that fateful day in 1864 when Caroline crumbled, blood spewing from her lips as she fell into a never ending sleep. “I never really left you Niklaus. Who do you think helped Freya when she had a lead? Who stood by her side hunting down answers when you couldn't?”

Klaus looked down at the ground and gripped the wood of the coffin. Elijah stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew the torment that Klaus was feeling. He listened to Freya's every word when she told him how erratic Klaus had become. Then in the 1950s, his brother fell off the face of the earth completely, going into seclusion with only Freya and Marcel having access to him.

“We are almost there. The last piece of the puzzle is here in Mystic Falls. We will collect her and come the full moon, everything will be as it should be. Caroline will be awake and the two of you will be as you always have been.” Klaus looked at his brother in the eye and Elijah could see tears in them. He remembered the howls of agony Klaus had screamed for weeks and months on end when Caroline first fell.

“All I want is Caroline. What do you want?”

“I want my family reunited Niklaus. I want what we had in New Orleans before this mess landed on our doorstep. I want Rebekah to find love again. Kol to be well, Kol.” Elijah signed. “And I want to see that look in your eyes every time Caroline steps into a room. I want to hear her laughter ring through our home as she scolds you for something you have done.” That made Klaus smile. Caroline was never one to hold back her thoughts and she was the only one who could get away with it. As quickly as the smile came, it vanished.

“Fine.” Klaus stalked away from him and opened Rebekah's coffin. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of her chest. “Time to wake up little sister.” He looked at Elijah and handed him the dagger. “Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her that I will make it right.” He looked at the other two coffins. “Wake Kol but tell him I'm still furious with him. Bloody hell, wake Finn too if you must.”

*

Damon was pissed. Furious. He had not felt anger like this in a very long time. What could she have possibly been thinking? Going to see Katherine? When Stefan realized that she was gone and that Bonnie was missing as well, they went into a frenzy. Had Klaus come to town and snatched her under their noses? When they flashed through the town and into the woods, finding Bonnie alone by the tomb, Damon realized that Elena was stupid enough to go down there alone searching for answers.

“She could have killed you and she would have for shits and giggles!” Damon hissed at her as he slammed the door of his chevy camaro. Elena narrowed her eyes and ran her hands through her long brown hair in frustration. She followed him out of the car, not noticing if Stefan and Bonnie got out as well. Damon has been furious since they found Bonnie and herself. Stefan ran to her side, checking to see if she was well but it was Damon's furious blue eyes that she saw. Elena couldn't explain it but Damon's fury, infuriated her with equal measure. While she loved Stefan with her entire heart, there was something about Damon that lit her veins on fire.

“I needed answers Damon. We have found nothing on Klaus other than whispers. There are vampires out there that believe he is nothing more than a legend!” Elena yelled back. “If he is coming after me I want to know why! Katherine is the only person we know who has met him! She knows why he is coming to Mystic Falls and I think she was about to tell me what he wants with me before you rudely pulled me out of the tomb!”

“It doesn't matter why he wants you! The only thing that matters is that he is not going to get to you! At least he won't if you stay under our protection!” Damon practically yelled. “Whatever Katherine did to piss off the oldest vampire in all creation is something she can pay for; you're not paying for her sins Elena!”

“Damon.” Stefan tried to cut in but Elena cut him off completely.

“She said I was the doppelganger! I don't know what that means but he tried to drain her of her blood in order to break some curse! He did it again in 1702! He has a pattern and now he is coming for someone who looks like me!”

“Well if you would listen to me maybe he won't even get near you!”

“Damon.”

“He wants to get his wife back!”

“Damon”

“I don't care what he wants!”

“Damon!”

“What!” Damon snapped and looked at Stefan. The younger Salvator brother just pointed to the boarding house and Damon's eyes widened. Something was off and they could sense that someone was inside. Someone they didn't know. Damon flashed to stand in front of Elena. “Do not leave my side.” Elena nodded but grabbed Stefan's hand.

Slowly, all four of them approached the front door. Both Stefan and Damon where shielding Elena while they left Bonnie completely unguarded. Damon pushed the door open and reviled the living room and the big fireplace on the other end. Once they entered the boarding house, they noticed that there was a man seated in one of he leather chairs in front of the fire place. His legs were stretched out and a glass of bourbon in his hand. Beside him stood a tall blonde woman with short blond hair.

“It is rather reckless to leave a vampire's home open. Word of advice; put the title into a human's name.” The woman spoke gently and they all could tell that, despite the massive power that radiated from her, she wasn't a vampire. The man who took one last sip of bourbon before tossing it into the fire, was; and an extremely old one at that. Damon thought of the feeling he had when he met Rose and realized that she had been an infant compared the man before them.

“And it is rather rude to keep guest waiting.” The man stated and stood. He was tall but not overbearingly so. His blonde hair was kept short and he wore a dark Henley paired with an expensive pair of jeans. Silver chains hung from his neck and a devilish smirk haunted his lips.

“It is when you're expecting them.” Stefan replied and that smirk on the other man's lips grew wide. He seemed amused and that nerved the rest of them. “You, we were not expecting.”

“Rippah!” Both Damon and Stefan froze. It was clear that they had not expected for anyone else to be aware of that part of Stefan's personality. He had been not fallen from the band wagon in decades and most of the people who knew that side of him were dead. “I apologize. I supposed I should introduce myself. The name is Klaus.” While none of them were surprised at this news, their eyes widened slightly. “Ah, you've heard of me. Fantastic.”

“Niklaus.” He turned to the blonde woman whose arms were crossed. She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow in question.

“My apologizes. Let me introduce my sister Freya.” Freya moved towards Klaus, her spiked heeled boots hit the hardwood floor. Standing side by side, the rest could see the familiar resemblance. “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I believe I will take what I came for. Step aside boys if you please.” Neither Damon nor Stefan were willing to back down and simply let Klaus take Elena. They both flashed towards the intruders but neither made it. Freya didn't even flick her wrist and both vampires went flying towards opposite walls; their bodies being pinned against the wood. Neither could move and Freya made it appear effortless. “Ah, yes. I wouldn't get in her way. My sister is a powerful witch and don't let that flawless skin fool you, she is a millennia old.”

The smirk returned and Klaus stepped forward, making his way towards the remaining girls. His movements were predatory and stalking. Both Damon and Stefan struggled against their invisible bonds; neither succeeded in breaking free. Elena's heartbeat increased, her blood pounding through her veins as Klaus got closer. She couldn't help but take a few steps back, almost stumbling as she went. Klaus got closer and closer, the manic smirk playing at his lips. He was only steps away. Closer and closer....

_And he completely bypassed Elena._

Klaus didn't spare her a glance. Instead he stood directly in front of Bonnie and gazed down at her.

“You have no idea how long I've searched for you little witch. I need you to cast a little spell for me.”

 

*

  
_New Orleans_  
 _December 1914_

Freya's heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes flickered around the abandoned building as she laid on the floor. Her palms were flat against the ground and her back arched to see the three men now glaring down at her. Bodies littered the floor and in the center of the now dead coven was the brother who found her. The brother whose face she first saw when she awoke nearly a year prior.

Kol laid in the center as his skin turned gray and a dagger stuck in his chest. She told him that it wouldn't work; that dark magic was not the way to break the spell. Yet, he didn't trust her and was going to trust the coven he played around with. Kol loved witches and it was for that reason Klaus pulled that dagger from his chest in the first place. He needed a witch and Kol knew the most about them; but now he was going to do something that would ruin everything. Freya wanted one thing, a family and Kol was getting impatient. He was about to do something that would be irreversible. If Freya had not run to Elijah, completely aware that he had no idea of who she really was, everything would have been lost.

Now she looked up to Klaus, whose long black coat was covered in blood, Elijah and Marcel. The two latter ones seemed uneasy but Klaus's extreme violence and complete massacre of the only coven who seemed to be willing to help him. Klaus bent down in order to be eye level with her. He reached out and took Freya's neck into his hand and slammed her into the wall behind her. He pressed himself against her, smearing blood on her white lace dress, and whispered in her ear.

“Now tell me why I just slaughtered the coven who was close to waking my wife on the mere word of a witch I've never met?” His tone was deadly and Freya could see his eyes turning yellow. She had heard stories of the wolf that lived beneath his skin and now she was mere inches from his teeth. “Leave nothing out.”

“Kol wanted to use dark magic to rise Caroline. He needed special objects; dark objects. Objects that were cursed.” Klaus's gripped tightened. “Using those objects may have awoken her but it wouldn't have been her, not really. It would have been something else wearing her face. Your wife would have been completely gone.”

“Kol wouldn't do that. Caroline was like a sister to him.”

“The coven thought they could change the formula for the spell. Similar to how your mother did when she changed Qetsiyah's immortality spell when she turned you into vampires.” A brief look of confusion crossed his face, never having heard the ancient greek name before. “Another spell. Another story. Kol was obsessed with it. He thought he could guide the witches into tampering with the sleeping spell put on Caroline.”

“Would it have worked?”

“No.” Klaus dropped her and Freya gripped her neck; coughing. Klaus flashed towards Elijah and Marcel. The three conversed, as though they were deciding her fate. She couldn't help but look at the dead bodies of the witches who hid her; who saved her even if it was only temporary. Freya moved to stand, bracing herself against the wall as Klaus looked at her again. If Klaus was going to kill her, at least this death would be better than the fate that awaited her elsewhere. “I can help you.”

“And how may that be?”

“I'm an expert in sleeping spells; having been the victim of one.” This peaked, not only Klaus's interest but Elijah's as well. “I was raised by my aunt Dahlia. A very powerful witch. She became obsessed with immortality when.....it doesn't matter. She found a way to grow our power but it requires us to sleep for a hundred year and only one year awake.”

“Can you wake Caroline?” His voice was fragile and she could see the wheels turning in his head. Could he stand to only have one year with her while she slept for a hundred? It would be better than the current misery he had now and better than some fake monster wearing her skin; but it wasn't the eternity he promised her as they ran from Mikael.

“No.” She saw the fury cross his face. It looked as though he was about to strike. “But I know who can. The spell, I've glanced at it in the grimoire of the witch who casted it. The spell was very specific. The only way for it to be broken, truly broken and for Caroline to rise would be for the witch who cast the spell or a daughter of her bloodline to undo the spell.”

“So I need a descendant of Emily Bennett's?”

“Yes. I can help you find her but I'm running out of time.” Klaus looked at her curiously. “The coven was hiding me and studying me. Kol found the coffin I rested in. Stole me away while Dahlia slumbered. He thought he could use me to wake Caroline. However, my year is almost up and Dahlia will find me to curse me back to sleep with her.”

“Not seeing how that is my problem.”

“Niklaus.” Elijah warned. Klaus rolled his eyes and waived for Freya to continue.

“If you want my help. If you want my knowledge on sleeping spells and how to break them, I am going need more than two weeks time. The only way to break my curse is to kill the one who casted it.” Klaus was about to jump in and call her a liar but Elijah stopped him with a warning look. “I know what you're thinking, Emily Bennett is dead but spell upon Caroline still holds. Dahlia uses connective magic. Meaning, any spells she casts break with her death. The Bennetts all draw their magic from their ancestors dead or alive, much like the witches here in New Orleans. Emily may have died but her spell would hold strong unless there was a witch to break it.”

“Perhaps I should track down the entire line of Bennetts and kill them all. No bloodline, no magic. Although, I have tried to find the last of the Bennetts and they are well hidden. Another little trick of Emily's and the doppelgangers is suppose.” Klaus hissed. It was only months after he lost Caroline that he discovered who cast the spell and who was behind it. Yet, it was as though all the Bennetts vanished. The ones in Salem burned and it appeared the rest just...never existed. Someone was hiding them from him and he was furious that he never thought more on it.

“You could but do you want to risk that? Do want to risk killing them all and having none left to wake her?” She had him and she knew it. Marcel stepped forward and placed a white gloved hand on Klaus's shoulder. He whispered something, causing Klaus to nod.

“If I kill this Dahlia, you'll spend the years you were meant to be asleep, helping me find the witch and anything else needed to wake her.” Freya nodded, giving her vow. “Very well then. It appears I have some witch hunting to do and two weeks to do it.” He looked at her again, as though he was really seeing her for the first time. “Who are you?”

“Freya. Freya Mikaelson.”

*

 

_Mystic Falls_   
_April 2010_

“I'm not doing any spells for you.” Bonnie hissed. Her eyes narrowed and her fist balled; nails digging into the palm of her hand. She tried to cause the vessels in his brain to pop, over and over again just like she had done to Damon at least a hundred times. Yet, it appeared as though it didn't work on him or the pain just didn't faze him. Bonnie supposed it was the other witch blocking her spells. “You have your own witch. Have her do it.”

“Now, now, don't be hasty. Your ancestor, Emily cast a spell and it appears only someone of her bloodline can undo. Which is why I need you.” Klaus stated in a matter of fact tone. To him the choice was obvious. “I need you to wake Caroline from her slumber and all will be right with the world.”

“I refuse to wake a murderous vampire, especially if she was your wife.” Klaus smirked at her. It was unnerving and caused Bonnie to panic. There was mania behind those ancient eyes and she saw the shift of something inside of him. Bonnie wished she asked more about the curse that Elena stated he broke in the 1700s. He wasn't just the average vampire. He was something more. Something more terrifying than she had every seen.

“Looks like someone has done their homework. Yes, Caroline is my wife and my entire reason for existing. And if you think she is murderous, she is, but trust me, my sweet little witch, when I tell you that she is the one who tamed me. Caroline's worst days are my best.” Klaus leaned in and whispered to her. “I am the demon monsters have nightmares of.”

Suddenly he was away from her and both Damon and Stefan screamed. Klaus had Elena in his arms. His eyes changed completely and his fangs bared out. He savagely bit into Elena's neck, ripping and tearing. She screamed, the pain was excruciating. Bonnie tried to lunge forward but an invisible barrier prevented her from reaching them. She glanced at Freya who seemed to have not moved at all yet Bonnie could feel her magic beating against her. Soon, Klaus dropped, a still alive but injured Elena to the ground.

“Doppelganger blood. Taste the same as the rest of them.” Klaus's lips and chin were covered in blood. The blood ran down his chin and to his neck. He smiled and Bonnie could see that his teeth were covered in the same red liquid that was seeping from Elena's neck. “Let me tell you witch how this will go. Refuse to help me, I kill your friend. I will slaughter her and drain her of her blood just like I had with her ancestor. Then I will bite both of those vampires hanging on the wall and have you watch as they die a slow, hallucinating death from my wolf's venom. But you, you have the worst punishment of all.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well once all your friends are dead, I will naturally slaughter what is left of your family. I then will hold you until you break down and undo the spell. If you try to run, I will hunt you down just like I spent the last five hundred years seeking Katerina. Ask her for tips and advice on what a life on the run from me is like. If you continue to be stubborn, I will find someone to take you over and over again until you bare a child. A child that I would raise as my own for the soul purpose of waking my wife.”

“You really are a monster.” Bonnie whispered out, horrified. She had thought that Damon was evil but he was nothing compared to what stood in front of her. He was child's play and she wanted nothing more than to go back to the days when they were scared of the vampires hidden away in that tomb. She would rather have a picnic with Katherine than spend another second with Klaus.

“I'm the original monster. Do we have a deal?” Bonnie nodded. “Perfect! Freya is going to stay behind. She has Emily's old grimoire, I'm sure you will find it fascinating. She will teach you everything you need to know about the spell. When does it need to be preformed?”

“At the full moon.” Freya replied in an almost bored tone. “Five days.”

“Splendid. I do hope you're a fast study.” Klaus turned to his sister. “Freya, please drop Salvator the younger please, I need a sign of good faith.” Freya did just that and Stefan crashed to the floor. Klaus took him by the shoulders and peered deeply into his eyes. “Remember me.” Stefan staggered backwards and slid down the wall; a thousand memories rushing back to him at once. Damon cried out, wondering what Klaus had done. If he didn't believe his eyes, he would say that his brother had been compelled, but that wasn't possible, was it? “Now, leverage.” He bent down to Elena and picked her off the floor; throwing her over his shoulder. “I'll be keeping this one. You know, to keep you in line.”

Klaus was out the door before anyone could say anything at all...and Elena was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. We spend a good portion of this chapter in the past.

_Chicago_

_October 1922_

Klaus was in a foul mood as he sipped on his bourbon. He watched the people in the middle of Gloria's bar and was tired of Chicago. They were only meant to be there for a short stop. Freya had heard of Gloria, a powerful witch who may have connection to the Bennett line. It seem frustrating that those witches were so well hidden. Katerina must have made a deal with someone before the slumber spell was cast or Emily cast a cloaking spell on her bloodline just to hide them all from Klaus. Fifty-eight years without Caroline and Klaus could feel what left of his humanity burn away slowly.

He knew why they were still there. He cast his eyes towards his younger sister and the man who had his arms around her. Ever since Alexander, Klaus had been doubtful of Rebekah's taste in men. They always seemed weak.The only one who seemed to be a descent choice that Klaus didn't have to slaughter had been Marcel; and even then he hated the idea. If it wasn't for Caroline, Klaus would have shoved a dagger in Rebekah's heart and snapped Marcel's neck. However, he didn't. In the end even Rebekah couldn't hold that relationship together either. Although, he didn't know if it was because Caroline was gone or she grew bored.

Either were plausible answers to be honest.

And then there was Stefan. The new boy. Klaus hated to admit but he liked him. He was charismatic and enjoyed a good rip. They had fun just like Klaus and Kol used to. If Kol wasn't banished to the dagger for the rest of eternity, the three of them might have had some fun together; creating a blood bath that Chicago had never seen. He liked Stefan enough to overlook the fact that Katerina was his sire. Most days he could overlook that he was turned the same year that he lost Caroline; or that he was turned in the same place, or that he knew Emily Bennett when she was alive......or that he knew nothing of where the Bennett's where. The only reason he allowed Stefan to live was because Klaus knew Stefan had nothing to do with the curse and the fact that Rebekah liked him.

However, today was not most days.

“Come now Nik, you should enjoy the party.” Stefan said with a wide smile on his baby face. He grabbed a glass full of illegal bourbon and drained it. “It would be a shame to sit here and not enjoy the music. Gloria is really casting a spell tonight isn't she?” Stefan's eyes fluttered over to Rebekah who gave him a coy smile. That only infuriated Klaus further.

“Tonight is not the night to tease my into false brotherly affections.” Klaus snapped at him and Stefan saw his eyes flash yellow. This was the hybrid that people whispered about in the night. While he called Stefan a friend, Klaus wasn't above chopping his head off. “It's Caroline's birthday.”

“Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry.” There was that never ending compassion for those he cared about that both infuriated and pleased Klaus. It reminded him the Caroline he first married. The young seventeen year old girl full of light. Even in her bloodiest and darkest moments, Caroline never lost that light. “Maybe you should have another drink?”

“Or maybe he should go back to the penthouse.” Rebekah replied in the only tone she could achieve; bratty and spoiled. She put her hands on her hips, her nails tracing the white lace of her dress. Her hair was done it the flapper style and she was gorgeous, even Klaus acknowledged that. The silver necklace that had once belonged to their mother hung around her neck. Klaus could tell that Rebekah was finally coming into her own and that caused Klaus to want nothing more than to rip her throat out. “Perhaps you should not have come at all.”

“I thought you said that I shouldn't be alone tonight?” Klaus snapped back. His eyes narrowed. In the back of his mind he could hear Caroline's voice, stating that Rebekah cared far more than she lets on. Even in the deepest of slumbers, Caroline was able to keep him from doing something drastic. Her voice just brought to much pain; so he decided to shut it out.

“Why don't you tell me about Caroline? Rebekah's told me what she was like but, I would like to hear it from you.” Stefan chimed in, sensing the escalating tension between the siblings. That was Stefan, always able to calm even Rebekah in her brattiest of moments. “Rebekah said she was full of light. That she lit of a room whenever she walked into it.”

“Thats my Caroline.” Klaus drank more bourbon before falling into memories. “I met Caroline when we were human; before my mother tampered with a very dangerous spell made by a witch centuries before she was born. It was during the Summerfest in our village, we were celebrating the end of summer and welcoming autumn. I saw her across the fire and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was singing and I never heard a voice like hers before. I thought I loved someone else but Caroline, she showed me what it really meant to love someone.”

“She sounds amazing.”

“She is. A little neurotic and a controlling but passionate. Oh, you should see us fight.” Klaus laughed, really laughed for the first time. “Centuries ago, when we were first turned and running for our lives, we made a stop in France. A noblewoman, Aurora, took an interest in me.”

“Psychotic tramp.” Rebekah muttered under her breath.

“You cheated on Caroline?”

“Never!” Klaus hissed and his eyes turned yellow. “I would never betray her. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Aurora took a fancy to me, not the other way around. She kissed me and I pushed away; Caroline saw the whole thing. It was the first time I really saw her loose her control. Caroline mastered being a vampire the moment Mikel made me watch him shove a sword through her chest but this, this made her lose complete control. She snapped Aurora's neck so quickly that I could hardly see her do it. The fight we had lasted a fortnight. Brought Mikael right to us. It was the brightest her light ever shined.”

“That is probably the most twisted thing I have ever heard.” Stefan chuckled, looking at Klaus's face. He was lost in that memory. The memory of Caroline's lips savagely devouring his over Aurora's corpse. It was possibly the first moment that they both lost their humanity into each other. “So Caroline killed Aurora.”

“Not quiet. Someone had Rebekah's blood in her system.” Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother but smirked. Stefan turned to his girlfriend and she just shook her head.

“Aurora was prone to mania. She attempted suicide the night before because she couldn't understand why my brother did not love her. Klaus discovered that our blood was healing when Lucian, a servant boy, was beaten by Aurora's brother Tristen. I forced my blood down her throat to save her. When Caroline snapped her neck, Aurora became the first vampire that was turned after us.”

"You said the fight between you and Caroline brought your father after you?” Stefan asked. It was clear that Rebekah had shared more than Klaus would have preferred. Either way, Mikael was dead so he supposed he could let that go. He hated thinking of his step-father anymore than was reasonable.

“Yes. Our fight turned bloody. Caroline has a tendency to be as jealous as am I. The entire castle was pretty much massacred by the end. If Elijah hadn't learned to compel, we might have not made it out. We turned Lucian, Tristen and another servant girl as well. We compelled them to believe that they were us in order to lead Mikael on a false trail. Worked for a century.”

“A century? What happened?”

“Nothing.” Rebekah snapped, slamming her glass on the table.

“What Bekah? Too painful of a memory? Yet it is perfectly okay for me to relieve the first time I ever saw doubt in Caroline's eyes but you can't relive the memory of Alexander and his betrayal?!” Klaus was growing angry. His eyes flashed to Stefan. “Did she tell you that she allowed a hunter to bed her like a common whore?”

“Stop it Nik! I loved him. You know I did and he broke my heart.” Klaus looked murderous. The room went still. The people in the speakeasy froze, sensing the shift in the air around them. In a slit second, Klaus reached across the table and flung Rebekah across the room. Her mother's necklace hit the floor with a loud thud. People screamed and scattered. Glasses dropped. The alcohol that was worth more than ever-before spilled.

“You know nothing of love. You know nothing of a broken heart.” Stefan moved slightly out of the booth. Klaus saw him out of the corner of his eye. He flashed over and picked up the man he actually liked by the neck. “You loved Alexander. You loved Emil. You loved Marcel and now this one. Your love is fleeting. This one will end eventually. Why not now?”

“Nik, please. Don't. Don't kill him.” Klaus saw it, in her eyes. This one was different. He looked to Stefan and he could see it there too. Seeing the confirmation between the two lovers only made Klaus break even more. Once, he would have wanted his baby sister to feel what is was like to completely give into another person. Now, he was at the point where he wanted to burn the world to the ground. He turned to Stefan and looked him directly in the eye.

“I'm sorry Stefan, but the fun must end here. You must forget Rebekah and me until I say otherwise. You never knew us Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to feel something other pain for such a long time.” He dropped Stefan to the ground and faced Rebekah, who had the most heartbroken expression on her face. Klaus strolled towards her slowly. He opened up his coat, pulling out a silver dagger.

“Why do you have that? Why did you bring that?” She was still on the ground, tears staining her cheeks. She crawled backwards, trying to escape from him but knew that he would always catch her. Klaus crouched down to her level and waved the dagger in front of her. He grabbed her and slid the dagger into her chest; leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Because I knew you and Stefan were planning on leaving me behind.” He looked at her eyes and watched as her skin turned grey. “Don't worry little sister, I'll bring him back to you when I have Caroline.”

 

*

_Mystic Falls_

_April 2010_

Elena frantically looked around the room. She was locked in a room that was possibly the best furnished room she had ever been in. She ran to the windows and pounded on them; smearing the blood on them as she screamed. Yet, none of the workers below heard her. Her hand went back to her neck, the wound still bleeding from Klaus's assault.

Her body and mind were in shock. Klaus stole her liked she expected but not because he needed or wanted her. No, he wanted Bonnie and that was not something she expected. It had always been her. Hadn't it? She couldn't remember a time that everything didn't revolve around her.

"I apologize.” Elena jumped and turned. In the now open doorway stood a man with impeccable dress. He was tall, brown hair and dressed in a suit. “I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me.” He saw the injury on her neck. “My brother Niklaus does like to make an entrance. I'm sorry that he hurt you.” The man stepped forward, bit into his wrist and offered her. “Drink. It will heal you.” Elena wanted nothing less than to drink the blood but she could feel the wound wasn't going to heal. She accepted and drank, tasting copper on her tongue. She could feel the wound begin to heal.

“Thank you.” Elena whispered and she stepped away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “You said 'your brother'? You mean Klaus?”

“Yes. I'm Elijah.” Elena smiled tentatively. “Niklaus was always rash but he is brilliant. He had a good heart once. Long ago. Our father hated him. Beat him furiously but Caroline gave him purpose. Passion. Drive. For eight hundred years their marriage held strong. They fought with the worst of them, but never once did they break. When Katerina had her witch cast that spell, she unleashed pure evil onto this world. He killed and maimed with Caroline. Without her, his moods and anger got worse. Blood flowed in the streets and second chances were never offered. Yet, he still clung to his humanity. If your witch fails I fear nothing in his path will be left standing.”

“Is that a promise?”

“No. A warning.” Elijah cocked his head and looked at her. “Niklaus is a broken man. Our family has been torn apart by what Katerina has done.” There was something behind his eyes that Elena could see but she didn't have a moment to process it before Elijah started speaking again. “There are clothes in the closet for you. Food will be brought at your request. A TV has been set up and the room is connected to a bathroom, right through there.”

“Such a luxurious prison.” Elena snapped, crossing her arms. Elijah chuckled at her as though he found her more than entertaining.

“You all look alike. All three of you. Each of you had a different personality but there was this fire in you.” Elijah studied her and Elena felt uncomfortable. To hear that the man in front of her had met several woman who were identical to her, suddenly made Elena not feel special at all.

“Oh goody, another one.” Elena's eyes snapped toward the doorway. A tall blond woman who looked similar to the witch Klaus had brought with them made her way into the bedroom. “Why do we always find ourselves in the presences of the doppelganger? Why does our fate always seemed to be intertwined with theirs?”

“A curse I blame our mother for.” Elijah replied and the blonde snickered. “It is good to see you Rebekah.” She smiled at him and make her way across the room and throwing her arms around him. He spun her around before setting her down. It was a moment of affection Elena didn't think would be possible for siblings of the man who savagely tore at her throat. “A few days and our entire family will be back together.”

“I'm looking forward to it. I missed having Caroline around. She always did have the best fashion advice for the times.” Rebekah smiled and looked over towards Elena. She didn't really spare to much of a glance, once you've met one doppelganger, you've met them all. However, something caught her eyes and the bored look she wore turned to fury. Before Elena could blink, Rebekah was pinning her to the wall with her hand wrapped around her throat. “Where did you get this?!”

The blonde vampire ripped the necklace Elena was wearing from her neck and dangled it in front of her. Rebekah didn't even flinch as the vervain burned her skin. Black veins appeared under her eyes and Elena felt her heart begin to race. Her vision blurred from the lack of oxygen and she felt herself being slammed back into the wall a second time.

“I won't ask you again, where did you get my necklace!”

“Rebekah, she can't answer you if you're chocking her.” Elijah chimed in and Rebekah tossed a filthy look over her shoulder at her brother but she loosed her grip. Elena took a few deep breaths and remained silent. Rebekah huffed in impatience and looked deeply into Elena's eyes. Without the vervain hanging around her neck, she was vulnerable to compulsion. “Who gave you that necklace?”

“My boyfriend Stefan.” Rebekah dropped Elena and took a step backwards. She could see the complete look of heartbreak on Rebekah's face; the necklace still dangling in her hands. Elijah sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“He gave you my mother's necklace?”

“Niklaus promised that he would make it right.” Elijah stated and Rebekah's eyes glistened. She turned and flashed from the room. The other vampire looked down at the girl and saw that her neck was bruised. He wouldn't blame her if she began to really hate them, having two of his siblings attack her in the same day. He bit into his wrist for a second time and offered it to her; however this time Elena declined. “It appears that you are seeing my siblings on their bad days.”

“I just don't understand what is going on.” Elena croaked out. “Katherine made it sound as though Klaus was coming to Mystic Falls for me because I look like her and it some how would help Klaus get his wife back.” That wasn't exactly what Katherine had said but Damon came flashing into the tomb before she was able to get any further answers. Everyone just assumed that Elena was the target.

“It is true that Niklaus is here in order to wake Caroline from her sleep but you have nothing special to contribute. I don't mean to be indelicate but you're just a means to an end.” It was harsh but Elena appreciated his frankness. “It is true that doppelganger blood is valuable. We discovered in the 1700s that it would be needed to create hybrids, someone who is a vampire and werewolf combined” Elijah added upon seeing Elena's look of confusion “like Niklaus himself. He was willing to wait for another one of Tatia's descendants to make an appearance. However, when Caroline was cursed, the talk of hybrids ended.”

“So he doesn't want my blood?”

“The only thing Niklaus wants is Caroline. Everything else is inconsequential.”

“Sounds like he is obsessed with her.” This caused Elijah to chuckle.

“Trust me. The obsession is mutual.”

 

*

_Cadiz, Spain_

_June 1702_

The forrest was thick and deep. The sun was beating down on her back as Caroline strolled through the trees. The clothing she wore was impractical, what with the tight corset and full skirt. The hems were getting dirty from the ground beneath her feet but she continued onward. She stopped and looked down at the body part below. A sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't as though Caroline was innocent when it came to murder but she preferred not to slaughter for the sure pleasure of it; she wasn't Kol after all. She knew that Klaus was relishing in the the delight of having his wolf back but this was getting out of hand.

“I found a hand and what looks like to be half a torso.” Caroline stated in a bored tone. Elijah was at her side in a second as was Kol. The three of them looked at the body part in annoyance.

“Why is it that when Nik slaughters an entire village in his new found wolf form, we clean up after his messes. When I torment a house full of prominent noble men, I get a dagger in the heart?” Kol stated in a petulant tone. He was none to pleased being forced to chase after his older brother's mess.

“Because Nik has been trying to break this curse for seven hundred years and when you torment innocent victims, you draw way to much attention.” Caroline snapped. She never wanted to admit that Kol had a point because that would go to his head, but unfortunately Kol did have a point. The last thing she needed to was control Kol with an inflated ego. She had enough of a challenge being married to Klaus.

“Although, if Niklaus doesn't shift back soon and stop this rampage, he will draw Mikael's attention.” Elijah joined in. “Although, I am beginning to expect that is his intention, am I wrong?” Caroline turned towards Elijah. She knew it bothered him that Niklaus stopped confiding in him as much after the incident in England. It wasn't that Klaus didn't trust or love his brother, it was just that Elijah's judgment always seemed to be clouded when it came to the doppelgangers. Klaus loved Tatia once but that ended when his affections for Caroline grew. However, Elijah's love for Tatia never ended and he had hoped to recreate that love with Katerina.

“Yes. Nik wants to draw Mikael here and finish this. We have a white oak stake and he broke his curse. He is stronger than Mikael now and with all of our help, we can end this. We can stop running and perhaps create a home somewhere.” Caroline smiled. She knew that Klaus was doing this, not only for himself but for her. She was tried of running. She was tired of looking over her shoulder. She wanted a home and she wanted one with him. He once built her a hut in the dead of winter while he was still human because he knew that he was going to marry her. She still saw that determination in his eyes now when he looked at her. “This rampage is not just him enjoying his inner beast; he is gaining his strength for the fight.”

The two brothers were silent and that was a feat for Kol who always had a witty remark. None of them knew how it would end with Mikael but they knew it needed to be done. Each of the Mikaelson siblings grew to hate their father but none more than Klaus. Elijah remembered some sentiment of emotion for the man but the beatings his brother endured took precedent in his mind. Caroline hated him with the entire soul of her being because she was the one who saw the scars on his body that only Mikael could have created.

“Kol, take this and put them with the rest then start a fire.” Kol did as he was told without complaint; something unheard of. Kol flashed away and Elijah just stood there looking at Caroline. He said nothing but Caroline could see the wheels turning behind his eyes.

“What is it Elijah?”

“Why didn't he tell me that he found another doppelganger?” There it was. Caroline and Klaus had gone back and forth from telling Elijah the truth why they came to Spain. At first Elijah just thought it would be a new adventure for them, a new place for them to hide from Mikael. Yet, he saw the calculation going on between Klaus and Caroline; but they let none of the family in.

“Don't take it personally Elijah. We told no one. Not Rebekah, not Kol. No one.” Caroline stated but could see that answer wasn't going to be enough. “It is not that we don't trust you Elijah, it is just that you have a history with the doppelgangers. You loved Tatia. Still do. You loved Katerina and while we know you had nothing to do with her escape, we wanted to ensure that Francesca stayed where she was. It was best if she knew nothing of our coming.”

“I'm amazed I didn't notice her. A noble woman wearing the face of the women I have loved.” Caroline smiled at that. When Francesca was discovered, they were unsure how they were going to hide her from Elijah but the opportunity presented itself.

“It was easy. She was near the end of her confinement.” Caroline added and Elijah nodded. Pregnant woman of nobility rarely go out into society. Which worked perfectly for them when it came to keeping Elijah in the dark. Klaus of course just wanted to snatch her right away, sacrifice her and move on. Yet, Caroline thought it would be best to allow her to birth her child and keep the Petrova line alive.

“She had a son then?” Elijah asked and Caroline nodded. “Do you think how you retrieved her was cruel? The Caroline I knew never would have harmed a pregnant woman and yet you walked right into her home, took her from her birthing bed and brought her to be sacrificed on an alter.”

“You make it sound as though I cut the child from her.” Caroline snapped. “I may have compelled her labor to advance but I did not harm that child Elijah.” He knew she hadn't. No matter how much her love and obsession for Klaus caused her to let go of her humanity, Caroline could never harm a child. “Once the child was born, yes I took her and yes she never held her son but I did what needed to be done. I brought her body back and as far as anyone is concerned, she died in childbirth.”

“It was clean and your compulsion is always sound.” Elijah cocked his head. “But what is really bothering you? Your hatred for the doppelgangers parallels my brothers'. He hated Tatia because of her affair with me. He hated Katerina because she prevented him from breaking the curse. But why do you hate them so?”

“Tatia bedded my husband.”

“Long before you could have called Niklaus you betrothed let alone husband. Aurora kissed him after you were married and I don't see you hunting her down to make her pay for it.” Caroline narrowed her eyes. Elijah knew better than to mention Aurora's name to her because seven hundred years later she still holds a grudge against the wench.

“Let her cross my path and she won't be so lucky with Rebekah's blood this time.” Caroline snapped. She could see that her brother-in-law was not going to let it go. “Tatia had a child. Before Niklaus and I became acquainted I remember thinking that she was blessed.”

“Yes. She had her late husband's child.”

“And Katerina gave birth to Nadia.”

“A child you tracked down and hide in order to prevent her from ever finding.” Elijah replied. It was an odd punishment, especially since Caroline had kept Nadia close for a year before placing her in a village far away from Bulgaria. For a long time, Elijah thought it was just extended punishment for running, as though massacring Katerina's family wasn't enough. “What is it?”

“They just always seem to have what I can't. Tatia had her daughter. Katerina had Nadia and Francesca had her son.” Caroline looked down. “I was pregnant.” Elijah went still and if his heart still beat, it would have skipped one. “When we were human, right before we were turned, I suspected I was with child; and then when Mikael killed me and Esther brought us back, the child was gone.”

“Caroline, I didn't know. I'm sorry.” She didn't reply and her face was stone. Elijah knew her well enough that she was constructing that perfect wall back up around her emotions. If Caroline was a master of anything, it was control and that included her emotions. “Did my brother know?”

“Yes. I told him of my suspicions but I did not feel the quickening yet. We wanted to wait.” They heard a shift, about a mile away and Caroline plastered that smile back on her face. It wasn't completely false but the pain was still there. “It seems my husband as decided to return to his human form.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

_Mystic Falls_   
_April 2010_

A new day dawned and the town went on how it normally did; with the exception of the few inhabitants. Bonnie was practically glued to Freya's side, training as though her life depended on it. She had a realization that the only way out of this mess was to listen to Freya and wake Klaus's wife. So she played along, staying at the Boarding House and meeting with Freya until the sun set.

Damon vanished the moment Freya's spell let him drop to the ground. Everyone assumed that he was trying to find some scheme to save Elena, who Freya assured Bonnie was perfectly fine. Stefan remained in his room, sorting through his emotions. He replayed every memory from the twenties in his mind. The love he felt for Rebekah returned with a force but that didn't stop his heart from loving Elena. Part of him wanted to rescue Elena while the other wanted to run to Rebekah and see her for the first time in ninety years. Incapable of deciding what was right, he decided to wait it out. Holding out that Elena was safe and well.

It was the Original family that seemed to have the most productive of times. Finn fled the moment he realized nearly nine hundred years had passed since he had a dagger in his chest. He spent an evening with Freya, whom he was close to before their aunt stole her away, and then vanished. Everyone assumed he went to search for Sage. It was actually Klaus who was the least angry at him for the abandonment, simply stating that he understood. That and the fact that Finn was dull played a part as well. Rebekah spent time alone mostly, avoiding the doppelganger and Marcel; pondering what she needed to do about Stefan. Kol poured over the spell to ensure that Freya's way be better than the plan that got him daggered in 1914. Besides Freya, it was Kol that knew the most about witchcraft seeing that he inherited his mother's abilities before he was turned. Elijah just kept Klaus from losing his patience and massacring the town because he couldn't wait till the full moon. Which is how he found himself trailing his brother through the woods of Mystic Falls.

“Where exactly are we going Niklaus?” Elijah asked, annoyed that dirt was getting on his expensive loafers. Klaus didn't answer him but kept moving. He would stop, listen and then head towards another direction. Soon, Elijah realized where he was going. “Really? Is this necessary?” When Klaus didn't answer, the older brother sighed. “Alright. If this is how you're going to release some tension for the next few days, at least allow me to enter first.”

“Want to say your goodbyes brother?” Klaus asked with a devilish smirk. “You do realize that she isn't Tatia. They may look identical but they are not the same person.” They rarely spoke of Tatia; not even when they were human; except for once. Klaus knew his brother had loved her even though she was in bed with both of them. Klaus took a step back, told Elijah to never speak of her again to him and moved on. “You never saw Katerina when you looked at her.”

“I know, but I still need closer.”

“Very well but do hurry. I'm getting impatient.” Klaus waved Elijah onwards and the older to the two jumped into the cavity that was the tomb. When Elijah landed, he realized that Katherine was not alone. There was someone else standing outside the tomb.

“May I inquire who you are?”

“Whose asking?”

“Damon, meet Elijah. Klaus's brother.” A hoarse voice sounded from inside the tomb and Elijah could see Katerina's weakened state. She was in a tight black dress and her feet were bare. He could see the dark circles under her eyes and she slow process of desecration began. “Hello lover.”

“Wait. Lover? Don't tell me that you're in bed with the big bad wolf's brother.” Damon asked, eyeing Elijah from head to toe, wondering if he would be able to beat him in a fight. Yet, Damon could feel Elijah's age rolling off of him and knew better than to pick one that he would clearly loose. Damon was reckless but not completely stupid.

“Katerina and I were involved once, many centuries ago. When she was still human.” Elijah looked directly at Katherine and held her gaze. “However, any affection I may have felt for her died the day I realized it was her that had Emily Bennett cast the spell that took away Caroline.” Elijah picked a speck of dust off of his designer suit and looked directly at Damon. “Mr. Salvator, if you're planning on breaking Katerina out of this tomb-”

“Break her out?” Damon questioned as he cut the Original off and snorted. “I want the backstabbing bitch to rot there for the next hundred and forty-five years just as I thought she had when I was turned.” Damon raged. He had no intentions of ever letting her out. “What I want to know is where your maniac of a brother is holding Elena and since that freaky ancient witch sister of yours won't say, Katherine is the best shot I have.”

“Trust me when I tell you that Elena will be returned to you unharmed once Ms. Bennett wakes Caroline. As for my, how did you eloquently put it, maniac of a brother is standing directly outside of this tomb.” Katerina stood with pure terror in her eyes. She backed away slightly.

“Elijah. Please. Don't do this.”

“You know the beauty of Klaus and Caroline is simple. You see, Klaus is a mad man. He will burn cities to the ground simply because he is bored but he is also diabolical. He plots and plays the long game. He will take risks that no one would dare take.” Elijah stepped forward and looked directly at Katherine. “Yet, it was always Caroline who ensured that Klaus's schemes came to fruition. She always was detailed oriented; a perfectionist. Tell me Katerina, how long did you search for Nadia?”

Katherine froze with pure fury on her face. It wasn't until years after she became a vampire that she ever learned her daughter's name; a name she did not give her. Never once did she set eyes upon her daughter after the day she gave birth to her. She went back and searched every village but she was no where to be found. She was gone.

“You know nothing of my daughter.”

“I know more than you would think.” Elijah moved around the tomb his eyes never leaving his former lover's. Damon watched the scene in amazed silence. “After you killed yourself in order to become a vampire, Klaus and Caroline murdered your family. Yet, Caroline did something else. Before Klaus ran this sword through your father's chest, Caroline asked him where he placed your daughter. She then went to her home and took her away to ensure that you never found her.”

“Harsh.” Damon whispered as he saw the pain on Katherine's face. It was pure agony. In truth, Damon never knew Katherine had a daughter. He never knew anything about Original vampires and werewolves; and he didn't care either. All he wanted was Elena and would do anything to get her back. If it meant waking the Queen of the Damned, then so be it.

“Doesn't matter. It has been five hundred years. Nadia would be dead by now.” Katherine replied.

“Would she?” Elijah asked. “You see, Caroline took a special interest in Nadia. Always made sure she was provided for. Ensured that she fell in love and had children. It was important to Caroline and Klaus that the Petrova lined continued because that meant that one day, another doppelganger would surface. Nadia had three children in her twenties. Then on her thirtieth birthday, Caroline turned her.” Katherine froze, digesting this information. “Nadia is a vampire, Katerina.”

“Where is she!?”

“I don't know. Only Caroline kept track of her movements just to ensure the two of you never met. It is a pity that the knowledge of her whereabouts was lost when Caroline fell.” Elijah said. Nadia's location became unimportant once the search for a spell to wake Caroline became necessary. For all Elijah knew, Nadia could have either met the sun or found herself at the wrong end of a stake. “It is poetic, is it not? The one thing you wanted most is lost to you because of your own actions.”

“Why? What was the point of turning her?”

“Leverage.” Three heads turned and saw that Klaus had entered the tomb. Damon sighed in annoyance while Elijah did nothing at all. Katherine's eyes went wide and she backed away with pure unadulterated terror echoing behind her brown eyes. “I just wanted to kill your entire family and move on but it was Caroline who knew of Nadia's existence, she ensured that your family line lived on. She also knew that having Nadia in our back pocket might be useful one day.” Klaus cocked his head.

“You can't do anything to me while I'm in here. Step through that barrier, and you'll never get out.” That was the only strand of hope Katherine had. She hated being in that tomb but it made her the safest vampire in town, or so she thought. Klaus smirked at her and stepped through the barrier as though it was nothing.

“You're right. Neither one of us can leave now. My my, how will we pass the time?” Katherine tried to flee to back of the tomb but Klaus caught her easily. He pinned her against the wall and barred his fangs. His eyes turned yellow and he bit down on Katherine's neck. She screamed loudly while both Elijah and Damon watched. Damon's lips curled in disgust while Elijah just looked bored.

“What the fuck is he?”

“My mother had an affair with a werewolf, which produced Niklaus.” Damon just looked at him. “A little of vampire, a little of werewolf.” Damon looked at Katherine again and saw that the wound on her neck was not healing. “Venom from a werewolf bite if fatal for a vampire. Luckily, Niklaus's blood is also the cure. Katerina is in for a long haul of pain.”

“Elijah, your constant chatter is ruining a perfectly good torture session. Take Salvator the elder and leave me with my shiny new toy.” Klaus narrowed his eyes and Elijah just rolled his. He cocked his finger towards Damon and indicated for him to leave the tomb. Damon hesitated, unsure if he wanted to stay and watch Katherine be tortured or find a way to get to Elena. “and be a good brother and have Freya come release me at sundown.” He turned back towards Katherine and pulled out what looked like a pocket knife. He jammed it into Katherine's gut before slicing it completely open. He inserted two of his fingers inside of her and blood flowed down her front. “You're for at least a century and a half of torture before I show mercy and end you once and for all.”

“Time to go Mr. Salvator.” Damon turned and left with Elijah. The two of the strolled through the woods at a slow pace. “You have my word that Elena will remain unharmed. If Ms. Bennett's spell works and Caroline wakes, I will personally hand her over to you myself.” Elijah stopped. “I wouldn't try looking for her. Freya spelled our location, you'll never find her.” Damon didn't believe him and wanted nothing more than to search the entirety of Mystic Falls until he found her.

“And here I thought I was bad but your brother is far more psychotic than I could ever hope to be. Is he going to leave Katherine down there and then come to visit when he feels an inch that needs scratched?” Damon smirked.

“I'm not sure what Niklaus plans for her and frankly, I don't care. She made her bed and now she must lie in it.” Damon looked at him and didn't believe him. He knew perfectly the allure Katherine had.

“You loved her.”

“I loved the idea of her.”

“You and me both.” Damon replied as Katherine's screams echoed through the trees.

*

The first two days Elena remained in the room Klaus had placed her in. Elijah told her she could roam the house as long as she didn't try and leave. If she attempted to leave, she would be stopped. Of course, she had to try. She couldn't just walk through the front door and she knew that her room was on the second floor. She opened the window and attempted to climb down but was physically unable to. It was as though there was an invisible barrier preventing her from stepping outside at all.

So, she did the only thing she could do; she watched tv and when that got boring, she decided to take Elijah's advice and explore the house. It could be useful later. She only hoped that she didn't run into Rebekah or any of the others. She was still baffled at Rebekah's reaction to her and how it pertained to Stefan. She could only believe that it had to do with whatever Klaus had done to Stefan back at the Boarding House.

Elena strolled along the hallways. There were parts of the house that were not completed. Construction workers milled about but none of them paid her mind. It was as though they couldn't see her. She screamed and asked for help but none of them moved.

“They can't hear you.” Elena turned and saw Rebekah glaring at her with her arms crossed. “They've been compelled to completely ignore your existence. Lucky for them. If I only had that bliss. Unfortunately I am your jailer while Elijah and Nik are off doing who knows what.” Rebekah scowled at her and turned away from her. “Stay out of my hair and don't get yourself killed. If you do, just remember you have Elijah's blood in your system and that I can rip your heart from you chest.” With that Rebekah turned and left Elena standing in the middle of a half finished room.

Elena decided it would be best not to go in the same direction because she wouldn't put it past Rebekah to kill her despite what her brothers wanted. Instead, she continued to open doors and see what parts of the house she could. Eventually found a kitchen that was fully finished. She opened the fridge and only found blood bags. She scowled. She looked around and saw a door to left of a table. Elena reached for the knob and turned to reveal a set of stairs. She reached for a light switch and turned it on.

It was a basement and Elena felt the hair on the back of her head stand up. Something was down there and every part of Elena told her to turn and run. Yet, she stepped forward and slowly made her way down the stairs. The basement floor was dirt and the walls were nothing but stone. An illuminated lightbulb hung from the ceiling and swayed ever so slightly. Elena could see three coffins on the ground there were open.

“Cliche much?” Elena muttered and her eyes turned to the two coffins that were still on wheels. They were closed. She reached for the first one and attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. It was as though it was sealed shut and nothing would be able pull it open.

“Trust me love, you don't want to open that. My mother is in there and unless you wanted to see nothing but pure evil, I suggest you leave that one shut” Elena turned and saw that Klaus was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't hear him come down or knew that he had arrived back at the manor. He was covered from head to toe in blood and had a look of pure joy upon his features. “Don't worry, it may be doppelganger blood but be pleased that it isn't your's.”

“Katherine? Is she-”

“Dead? No. She has many more years of torture in her future before I show her mercy and let her die from a werewolf bite.” Klaus seemed almost merry at the thought. He chuckled and Elena could tell that he was enjoying watching her suffer. Elena almost felt sorry for her. Almost. “Open that one.” Klaus pointed towards the other coffin. Elena hesitated. “Go on.”

Elena walked around the coffin and towards the other one. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she could feel Klaus's eyes on her. She reached for the coffin and unlike the other one, it opened easily. Inside laid a beautiful woman with long pale blonde hair. Her skin was milky and pale. Her eyes were closed and she wore a white pantaloons with a matching corset.

“This is your wife.” Elena whispered. “She is beautiful.” In truth, she hadn't given much thought to what Caroline would look like or anything about her. She was so focused on her safety and what Klaus could possibly want from her; the reason why he was coming to Mystic Falls didn't really phase her. Yet, here was Caroline; lifeless and still.

Suddenly, Klaus was beside her, looking down at the sleeping woman. He reached out and with a bloody hand, moved a strand of her hair from her face. The look he gave her was nothing Elena had ever seen. Beneath the tormented eyes and blood stained skin, she could see real emotion there. There was depth that lingered and Elena could honestly say that Stefan never looked at her in such a manner. Caroline wasn't just a mysterious fairytale, she was real and she was everything to Klaus. Elena realized in that moment that Klaus would burn the world to the ground if Bonnie didn't succeed.

“Have you felt something deep inside of you that it clung to you and refused to let go? Like fire in your veins? A simple touch was like electric. A touch that stopped the entire world and nothing else mattered?” Elena froze and Damon's blue eyes flashed in her mind. She shut down those emotions but said nothing. Klaus chuckled. “I see you have. Tell me, is it the Rippah that sets you on fire?”

“Why do you call him that?”

“Because that is what Stefan is. Deep down. He rips and destroys everything he touches. It was a beauty to watch.” He seemed wistful. “He is young. Very young. I killed as a young vampire as we all do. You feel your victims pain and the guilt will eat you alive. Eventually, it stops eating at you and they just become another name on a long list. Some you will remember, others you won't.”

“Is that what you did to him back at the boarding house? Made him remember his victims?” That caused Klaus to chuckle deeply.

“No. Something far more painful.”

“You're a monster.” Elena hissed.

“Yes, love. I am.” Klaus replied relishing in it. “And Stefan will be as well once he gets over the conscience that caused that guilt to eat away at him. Frankly, I cannot wait to see him reach his full potential.” The smirk that was perched on his lips was sinister. Elena backed away slowly.

“He'll never turn it off.”

“Neither have I. Not once in a thousand years.” Klaus hissed at her. His eyes ranked over her and he remembered who she was. The annoyance he felt whenever Katherine was in his line of sight bubbled at the surface. That face and everything it represented tore at his soul, even though it was someone different staring out of the same pair of eyes. Elena saw it; the change and flash from one mood to the next. Gone was the joyful expression he had after bathing in Katherine's blood and back was the monster she met at the Boarding House. “Get out.” Elena didn't move but instead remained frozen in her spot. “Get out now before I coat myself in more doppelganger blood!” Klaus screamed at her and Elena turned and fled up the stairs, tripping as she went.

 

*

  
_Cleveland, Ohio_  
 _August 1964_

Klaus stood the small studio apartment he compelled for himself and looked at the blank canvas. There was an itch under his skin and he needed to get it out. Never had he had a block before. Yet it felt that he was unable to paint anything. Art was always an outlet for him but nothing came to him anymore. He had no muse and no inspiration. He needed to get something out but nothing was coming to him. Nothing held any meaning.

It was like his entire being suffocated and died. He hadn't left his studio in at least a year, maybe two; not even to feed. He could feel the thirst eating away at him and he saw the grey tint to his skin beginning to appear as his body dried out. The old Klaus never would have allowed him to go this long without feeding; now he just didn't care. His humanity was still there but he just felt nothing in exchange. The pain was so deep and engrained in him now that he became numb.

Klaus picked up his paintbrush, dipped into jet black paint and began. Stroke after stroke he painted in no particular order. Hours past and the sun set but he just kept putting that black color onto the canvas. Eventually he put down the brush and looked down at his hands, they were covered in black. His eyes traveled to the canvas and he saw nothing but darkness.

“I get it. It's a mirror to your soul.” A voice sounded from behind Klaus, causing a flicker of a smile to reach his lips. He turned and saw his son standing before him. His skin was ever the same darkness and he wore typical clothing of the time; dark pants with a white button down and a black tie. He was handsome and he looked well. “It's good to see you Klaus.”

“Why are you here Marcel?” His voice croaked. He hadn't used it in however long; he didn't know. He knew the year and what day it was; that was unavoidable but that didn't mean that he spoke to a living soul. “Shouldn't you be running my city and keep it from burning to the ground?”

“New Orleans is in good hands.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Maybe because someone hasn't answered the phone in a decade. I brought you something.” Marcel stated. He pushed off the door frame, reached behind him and tossed a young woman to the ground. She had red hair, pale skin and brown eyes; nothing like Caroline. Klaus found that he could be in the deepest of starvation and yet he still could not kill a blonde woman or anyone who looked remotely like her. The woman didn't move and it was clear that Marcel had compelled her. “You need to feed. You're looking a bit grey.”

At first he didn't move but the blood hit him and the monster took over. He was an original but even he can't hold off the smell of blood after years of starvation. He dived and sank his teeth into the neck of the woman. She didn't scream or flinch but Klaus didn't care. All that mattered was the sweet blood that was coursing through his body. When the woman was completely drained, he tossed her to the floor and stood; looking at Marcel.

“Your color is coming back.” Marcel commented. “It's been ten years Klaus. You stopped answer my calls, Freya's calls. You haven't spoken to Elijah in how long? Since the twenties? Klaus, I know its a new invention but the telephone was invented with a purpose. When you hear it ring, you answer it.”

“Perhaps the insistent ringing caused me to smash it to bits before I attempted to hang myself with its cord.” Klaus snapped. “But alas, I'm immortal and all the cord would do is make my neck itchy.” He began to turn around to clean up his paints, stepping over the dead body. “If you're here, where is Caroline?”

“Still in New Orleans behind the massive amount spells and enchantments that have been in place for years.”

“Kol and Rebekah?”

“Still daggered.” Marcel watched him. “So this is your plan? Hold yourself up in this studio until you desiccate? What happened the man who stopped my master whipping me? What happened to the man that leveled cities because someone simply looked at my mother wrong?”

“He died in 1864.” Klaus replied, focusing now on the completely black canvas. “It's been a century. A century without her. I can't-” He could feel himself breaking. His back was rigid and it was close to initialing the whole of Ohio. His fist balled and he punched the wall, over and over. His knuckles began to bleed but due to the fresh blood in his system, they healed quickly. Marcel placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That first night that you and Caroline took me in, she cleaned the wounds on my back. She sang to me and told me that no one was going to hurt me again. No one has. She became more of a mother to me than the woman who refused to name me. You became more of a father than the slave owner who whipped me. I will protect her until the end of time, this I promise you. I will hold your city until you're ready to take it back but I need to you continue to live. Caroline needs you to continue to live.”

Klaus said nothing but Marcel could see that he was getting through to him. The older vampire turned and pulled Marcel into a deep hug. Klaus clung to him and Marcel let him hold him for as long as he needed.

“Give me time.”

“Okay.” Marcel pulled away. He looked deeply at his sire. “I talk to her you know. Almost everyday. I will sit beside her and tell her about New Orleans. About how the times have changed. Anything that comes to mind really. She was always one to listen and always knew the right thing to say. It makes me feel as though she is still here. Perhaps, when you are able to come back, you'll talk to her too.”

“I speak to her everyday. I see her too.” Klaus whispered and Marcel was taken aback. He looked at the man and wondered how far his depression really went. He had never seen Klaus this low before. He lost it when Caroline first fell. He tore New Orleans apart and nearly burned it to the ground. He hunted and found every witch he could to break the spell; but this was different. This was not the Klaus he knew.

“Is that why you're allowing yourself to dry out? Why you've stopped drinking blood of any kind completely? Because you are hallucinating Caroline?” He didn't reply but Marcel knew that answer. “Look, I came by here a few hours ago. I called out your name and you didn't even flinch or respond. You didn't hear me. I saw the grey on your skin and I knew what you are doing. You needed blood.”

“I just wanted to see her. To hear her voice. To see if I remembered what it sounded like.”

“I know. I know.” Marcel looked towards the canvas. It might have just been black with no variations other than the stroke of the brush but to him, it summed up the Klaus that stood directly in front of him. “Take all the time you need but know that Freya is still searching. Last we spoke she was in San Diego speaking with some witch contact of hers.” Klaus nodded. “We haven't given up on her. I hope you don't either.”

“I'll never give up on her. I just need some time.”

Forty-eight hours later, Klaus was on a plane to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt that Klaus and Marcel's relationship would be different in this. With Caroline acting as Marcel's mother from childhood until he was turned, he would be less likely to turn on Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is by far my favorite.   
> I hope I did it justice but be warned, it is angsty.

_Mystic Falls_

_April 2010_

The morning of the full moon greeted Bonnie as any other day. She had spent the last four days doing nothing but studying that spell. She knew it backwards and forwards. She missed school and Freya told her to take today to rest and prepare. It was a major spell and it would be taxing. Bonnie remembered how the spell her and her Grams preformed to open the tomb was exhausting. She was unsure if she would be able to succeeded; and the consequences if she did not were massive.

Bonnie pulled herself form bed, dressed and made her way downstairs. She made a quick breakfast and opened her front door only to be greeted by Freya and another man who clearly was a vampire. She startled slightly because she had not expected to see the witch today; and to be honest, it was the only part of the day Bonnie was looking forward to. Bonnie found Freya to be demanding, bossy and more like a general commanding an army than a mentor.

“I thought we were not going over the spell today. You told me to rest.” Bonnie bit out.

“We're not and you will rest. I am here to make sure you do that.” Freya eyed the bag in her hand. “Going to school does not include resting. I am also here to ensure that you don't accidentally get yourself killed between now and when the full moon rises. Now. Invite my brother inside.”

“What?! No!” Bonnie's eyes flashed to the vampire. He was taller than Freya and had spiked brown hair. He was thin and lean. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. His brown eyes looked her up and down and it made her feel as though she wanted to vomit.

“Come now darling, you don't even know me. Spend a little time with me and you might even like me.” He did a small bow with a smirk that caused Bonnie to want to punch him. “Kol Mikaelson at your service.”

“Answers still no.”

“Look, invite him in and once this is all said and done, I will do a spell to remove any invitation to any vampire from your home.” Freya offered with a small smile. “Besides, Kol knows more about magic than any vampire you'll meet. Any question you have he can answer.” Bonnie looked him over and against her better judgment decided to agree.

“Fine. Come in Kol.”

“Thank you darling, who knows after today, you might even be begging me to stay.” His eyes trailed her body again and it disgusted Bonnie. She narrowed her eyes and Kol let out a yell of pain. His hands went to his head and he squinted his eyes. “Freya! Make her stop.”

“You earned that Kol.” Freya replied, rolling her eyes. She pushed her way past Bonnie and stepped inside the house, looking around. For the past few days, Freya met Bonnie at the boarding house and not at her actual home. There was nothing special about it and that surprised Freya. She knew many witches and most had a mystical feel to there home, but not Bonnie Bennett. “If it was me, I would have snapped your neck with click of my fingers.”

“How rude.” Bonnie stopped and tossed Kol a nasty smile before turning and going back inside. Kol followed Bonnie in and stood in front of his sister, with his hands on his hips. “Is this how you repay me for digging you out of that conclave in Italy?” Kol smirked at her. “I broke many nails doing that and it took an entire coven to break those enchantments that protected you.” There was a smirk playing on his lips

“Wait, what?” Bonnie looked between the two of them. She was beginning to realize she knew nothing about Freya. She never asked her questions regarding herself, only the spell. In return, Freya never asked about herself either. Bonnie realized that she knew nothing of Freya outside of the fact she had several brothers and one sister who all were vampires. “You were stuck in a conclave in Italy?”

“Yes and it is a long story.”

“Not really.” Kol plopped down on Bonnie couch and smiled at her. “You see I was searching for a way to wake Caroline and to pull my psychotic brother from his doom and gloom. I came across a sleeping spell made by a witch named Dahlia, who just happened to be the long lost sister of my evil mother. I also then learned that the older sister we all thought had died before we were born was in fact alive and victim of a sleeping curse. I searched for her body, found it in the conclaves of the Vatican, clever hiding place by the way, and pulled her out. All the while hiding it completely from by hybrid brother.” Kol appeared to be way too smug and Bonnie found that she wanted to knock him down a few pegs.

“You were the victim of a sleeping curse?” Bonnie asked Freya who wouldn't look at her. Clearly it was a touchy subject. She felt bad for asking but given the fact that her brother kidnapped her best friend, did something to Stefan were he pretty much refused to leave his bedroom and spent the majority of his time in Mystic Falls so far torturing Katherine in the tomb, Bonnie felt she deserved to know. “If you already broke one sleeping curse, why haven't you done so with Caroline?”

“Different spell Darling.”

“Don't call me that.”

“You like it.”

“Kol, knock it off.” Freya said exasperated, already regretting allowing him to come. She would have preferred leaving him at the manor but he said that it would be torture to listen to Rebekah cry, deal with Elijah's indifference, the doppelganger and Marcel's stellar tactics to avoid Rebekah. He begged Klaus to allow him to tag along and torture the other doppelganger but he flat out refused-still angry at him for the events of 1914. “The spell that was cast on Caroline used a different type of magic. The spells were similar but not the same. While Dahlia's death was enough to break my spell, Caroline's was more complex.”

“Yes, lets see...” Kol held up his fingers as though he was beginning to court. “One, we need a piece of the sleeping beauty, ie her blood, check. Two, pull of the full moon, almost check. Three, the normal essentials, candles, herbs and salt, check. Four, blood and magic of a Bennett witch, double check. Five, birth place of the slumberer, check. And finally, a magical anchor in the form of my lovely sister Freya. Check.”

“How has no one killed you in the last thousand years?” Bonnie asked.

“What can I say? Most would rather love me than kill me.”

“Ugh.” Bonnie gave him a disgusted look and looked back to Freya just in time to see her roll her eyes. “Okay, question. I didn't think of this before but Mr. big head over here made me realize something. You said that the spell can only be broken at Caroline's birth place?” Freya nodded and that baffled Bonnie. “So you're saying that Caroline was born in Mystic Falls over a thousand years ago?” Bonnie sat down on one of the living room chairs at this point.

“Why do you think Katerina was here in 1864? The spell needed to be casted here and it needs to be broken here. The plan was that once we found the Bennett witch, we would drag her here to do the spell. Yet, even when we searched here, no Bennett witch could be found; even if they were standing in plain sight.” Freya replied. “A basic cloaking spell for anyone who was purposely seeking them. However, Rose-Marie wasn't looking for you and that is how she found you. Loophole.”

“I just can't get over the fact that Caroline was born in Mystic Falls, or whatever it was a thousand years ago.” Bonnie replied.

“We all were, well except Freya, Finn and Elijah. They were born in what is now considered Norway.” Kol turned to his sister his sister and stuck his tongue out at her. “Once Freya over here 'died of the plague'” Kol stated using question marks with his hands. “Our parents didn't want to loose anymore children. So, they packed up Finn and baby Elijah and moved to the promise land of magic.”

“Promise land? Really?” Bonnie asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Mystic Falls at that time held a strong tribe of werewolves and the falls around the village was promised to have magical abilities. Our parents brought their remaining children here.” Freya stated in a matter of fact tone. Bonnie suddenly felt that there was much more to her story but didn't want to pry. Freya seemed cold towards the subject.

“So, your family originates from Norway but immigrated to Mystic Falls long before it was officially discovered. What about Caroline's family?”

“England.” Kol replied. “William Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes fled England when William's preferences became known and he nearly was hanged for it. So he packed up his pregnant wife and fled to the Mystic Falls hoping that the people here would be more understanding. They weren't but thats neither here nor there.” Bonnie looked at him confused. “He was gay Darling. Had a male lover when he lived in England. Big no no back then.”

“Oh.”

“They landed in Mystic Falls in just enough time for Elizabeth to give birth, thus making Caroline's birth place this lovely town.” Kol replied with sarcasm in his tone. Bonnie could tell that he hated Mystic Falls and after the last few months, she could relate. “Ah, good old Bill Forbes” Kol turned and looked at Freya. “Did you know that Caroline's dad was Klaus's first kill?”

“Really?” Freya asked surprised. She didn't know that. Although, Klaus's long list of the people he killed was never something she went into specifics about. It was long and there were many people he killed that asking who is first kill was, was not something Freya ever thought to ask.

“Klaus murdered his father-in-law?”

“Yeah. It was how he triggered his werewolf curse.” Kol replied in a nonchalant manner while Bonnie just looked at him like he had three heads. “I suppose you want more context. Well, lets see. After we were turned us into vampires, Caroline actually adapted pretty well. She was sad and went through a bought of depression but I think we all did. I lost my magic for example. Anyway, Caroline was always a control freak so mastering her bloodlust was easy for her and she grew to love being a vampire. Her father accepting the monster she became, not so much. She went to visit one day, he tied her down with vervain and tortured her for a few hours. He thought he could fix her.”

“Nik never talked about this.” Freya asked as she sat down on the sofa beside Kol. “I've listened to him talk about Caroline until he was blue in the face but he never once mentioned that her own father tortured her.”

“I don't know the full story behind it but just that Liz Forbes came screaming Klaus's name as though her life depended upon it. The rest of the village shunned us by this point so someone seeking one of us out was noticeable. When she found him, she just said that Bill had her and that she was in trouble. Nik vanished in the direction Liz told him to go and the next thing we all knew was that Klaus ripped Bill's heart from his chest in a blind rage and pulled the vervain off of Caroline.”

“And he triggered his werewolf curse.” Freya said in a voice full of gloom and sorrow. “Falling down a rabbit hole none of us can dig out of.”

*

The sun set and darkness fell upon them all. Bonnie, Kol and Freya all made their way to the Boarding House. Bonnie was confused as to why the spell was being done there but all Freya would say was that Klaus wanted their manor to remain cloaked for the time being. Caroline would need some time, a few weeks, to gain her strength back and he wanted no interruptions. When they reached the boarding house, it was Stefan who opened the door.

He looked stressed and hassled but the fact that Damon was in the background with a tumblr of bourbon could possibly be the reason why. Both Freya and Kol pushed their way in while Bonnie hung back to check on Stefan.

“How are you holding up?” She asked in a concerned tone. Bonnie wasn't a fan of vampires in general but Stefan did save her and she could respect that. That and when she compared him to every other vampire she has met thus far, he was like a bunny compared to the rest. “We will get Elena back. I can do this.”

“Yeah. Yeah we will. I have faith in you.” Stefan replied and Bonnie looked at him strangely. Something was going through Stefan's mind and Bonnie couldn't pin point what it was. She wanted to inquire more but Kol cut her off.

“You're Stefan? I heard you had a wonderful time in the twenties.” Stefan said nothing but instead held the vampire's gaze. This made Kol smile widely and hold out his hand. “Kol Mikaelson at your service.”

“I thought you had a dagger in your chest.” Stefan replied in a stilled manner. Bonnie looked between the two of them. Damon moved between them as though a fight was about to break out. For the first time in eternity, it appeared that Bonnie and Damon were on the same page; both were completely lost. After a tense moment, Kol laughed and slapped Stefan on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family, that is until Nik decides to rip your liver out for touching our sister.”

“Want to share with the class little brother?”

“Not really.”

“Does this have anything to do with why you have been sitting on your ass for the last few days instead of searching for Elena?” Stefan only looked at Damon but still said nothing. Damon raved and yelled at him to do something for the woman he professed to love as he had done in the past but Stefan did nothing. Damon thought that Klaus had done something to him but now he wasn't so sure. “Well?”

“Silence.” Freya chimed in. “Bonnie?” The other witch nodded and moved towards Freya. With a flick of her wrist, Freya completely cleared the sitting room of all its furniture. The sofas and chairs magically pushed themselves against the walls. The carpet folded itself and tucked itself away. Freya then magically moved the dining room table to be stationed in the center of the sitting room. Bonnie pulled out a container of salt and began to pour a circle around the table.

“Whoa whoa whoa. What the hell witch one and witch two?!” Damon cried out. “You seriously cannot be thinking of doing this here! Isn't there somewhere else!? Like. Anywhere else!” Freya just looked at him and then his neck twisted and he was out cold.

“Impressive.”

“Well I work better with quiet.”

Bonnie pulled out a few candles and placed them around the circle but didn't light them. She pulled a pillow from one of the couches that had been pushed to the side of the room and placed it on the table. Kol grabbed a smaller table, cleared it of its contents and placed it outside the circle. He grabbed the grabbed the bag from Bonnie and placed a grimoire in the center with a clay bowel beside it. Finally, he sat a silver knife on the other side of the book. Stefan just looked on, standing beside his brothers incapacitated body, watching them work until he felt someone else approach.

“Hello Stefan.” He turned and saw Rebekah standing there. Her hair was down and hung just below her shoulders in waves. Her black top and tight jeans made Stefan pause. She was still beautiful and he wondered how he could forget her. It only registered seconds later that she was holding a teenaged male in a tight grip. “Nik and the rest are not here yet. He asked me to make a pit stop.”

“Wait. What is he for!?” Stefan hissed. He recognized him but couldn't place his name. He had seen him around the high school but never spoke directly to him. He was so focused on Elena that he did not get to know those who had nothing to do with her.

“Caroline will be hungry when she wakes.” Rebekah replied before turning to the boy. “Go sit over there on the chair. Say nothing. Do not make a sound. Do not move until I tell you too.” The boy echoed the instructions back to her and went to sit down. Stefan wore a furious look upon his face. “Oh do grow up. If it makes you feel better he was trying to take advantage of a teenage girl in the back of her car.” Stefan raised an eyebrow at her. “Caroline has a thing for breaking rapist in two.” She then turned and moved toward Freya.

“Rebekah wait.” She looked over her shoulder. “Can we talk? After?”

“Don't you want to talk to Elena?” She replied and turned away from him completely. Freya reached out her had and held her sister's. They shared a small smile. It wasn't long before a car pulled up outside and doors slammed. Elijah appeared in the doorway, gently guiding Elena into the house. She immediately ran and wrapped her arms around Stefan. Rebekah turned her head and saw that Kol looked murderous. “Don't. Please Kol. Not now.” Elijah moved towards his siblings and placed a hand on Kol's shoulder, whispering something to him. It appeared to appease Kol as Rebekah whispered a word of thanks to Elijah.

“Oh my god. Damon!” Elena fled Stefan's arm and crouched down by Damon's body. “What happened?!”

“He got on my nerves.” Freya replied as Klaus and Marcel started to carry a coffin inside. The two sat the coffin down in the entrance way. Marcel gave Klaus a meaningful look before leaving him with the coffin. He saw that Rebekah was seated with Kol, their eyes met and Marcel quickly moved towards the other side of the room, and took a seat beside the motionless boy. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

They all heard a loud breath of exhale and their eyes turned towards Klaus. The hybrid bent down and opened the casket completely. Gently, he reached it and pulled Caroline's lifeless body from it. He cradled her to his chest as though she was the most precious being in the world. As he made his way to the center and placed Caroline on the table, propping her head up with the pillow. He caressed her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Soon my love. Soon.”

The room was still and all eyes trained on Klaus. The look upon his face was one of many emotions. Unconditional love mixed pain and hope. Yet, there was fear there also. He was putting his heart on the line. If this didn't work, the little bit of humanity that he was hanging onto would slip away and there would be nothing left. Elena stood and moved to stand beside Stefan. They linked hands. The rest of the Original vampires sat motionless. Bonnie picked up the silver knife but Freya held out her hand and shook her head no. She took the knife, grabbed the clay bowel and looked at Klaus. His eyes flickered to knife in her hand.

“We need some of her blood.” Klaus accepted her words, knowing this because he read the spell many time since they discovered Emily's grimoire. Freya took Caroline's hand and sliced her palm. Freya curled Caroline's fingers and squeezed, causing blood to coat the bottom of the bowel. When Freya placed Caroline's hand back down, the wound was already healed. Freya handed the bowel to Bonnie and stepped outside the circle; taking her place beside the other witch. “The moon is full. It's time.”

Klaus nodded and kissed Caroline's forehead one last time. He stepped outside the circle but did not move far from it. He stood at its head, his eyes never leaving Caroline's sleeping face. He wrapped his arms around his chest and bit into his thumb nervously. Freya snapped her fingers and all the candles that surrounded Caroline illuminated.

Bonnie took the same knife and cut into her own palm, wincing. She squeezed her own blood into the bowel and linked her free hand with Freya's. She turned her eyes to Emily's grimoire and began chanting the words that she had practiced over and over the past few days. Then she felt it, magic more powerful than she ever felt before. It was like a surge of energy that flowed through every ounce of her soul. It was darker than anything she ever tried before. She felt the pull of the full moon. She felt Freya's magic mixed with her own, anchoring hers. She felt every ancestor of the Bennett line touch her. It was as though they all were standing behind her.

Wind blowed.

Candles flickered.

And then it was over.

Klaus felt the magic in the room leave. He waited. His eyes were trained on Caroline. He did not acknowledge Marcel standing and then falling to his knees. He did not acknowledge Rebekah's silent tears or Elijah's worried gaze. He did not hear Freya's whispered words to Bonnie and Kol. He just could not look away from Caroline, waiting for her to move, to speak; to do something other than lie there motionless.

She didn't. Caroline did not move.

It was like his soul was once again ripped into a thousand tiny shards. He howled from the pain. Tears streamed down his face and he screamed louder than he ever had before. It was the sound of a wounded animal who was dying. Yet, death would be easier. Klaus flashed and took ahold of the first thing he found, tearing it to shreds. He destroyed everything in sight. It was like a hurricane of complete destruction and not a single person got in his way. Soon the entire bottom floor of the Boarding House was destroyed; but it wasn't enough.

“You!” Klaus flashed to Bonnie and flung her on the table in front of her. Elena screamed but it was Kol who moved quick enough to hold her back. Stefan tried to pull him off but Klaus tossed him across the room as though he was nothing. “This is your end. You are mine until you are able to do this spell correctly. You will bend to me until I deemed otherwise. Do you understand me?! And then I will remove your head from your spine.”

No one said a word. No one moved.

Not until a soft voice rang through the room.

“Nik.”

*

 

_New Orleans_

_October 1864_

“Happy birthday love.” Klaus's voice whispered in her ear. Caroline smiled wildly as she felt his arms wrap around her middle as she looked out the window. She turned and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at his eyes. He leaned down and took her lips into his. It was gentle and small. When they broke apart, Klaus placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek bone. “I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Caroline smiled widely and kissed him. Klaus could feel her smile through her lips. He turned her around and pressed her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of him. Centuries of marriage could never be enough for her. Klaus was no longer the man she married just as she was no longer the young girl he fell in love with; yet their love still held strong. Through the turmoil and the bloodshed, Caroline knew that she would never leave him.

“Thank you. For today.” She looked up at him and smiled. It was late. Very late. The full moon hung in the sky and it was only a few hours from dawn. Another birthday after the thousands she already had. Klaus wasn't one to celebrate his own birthday, unless there was alternative motives behind it that normally ended in a massacre, but he refused to go a single year without celebrating hers; even when they were on the run from Mikael. She argued with him once about how he didn't need to throw such lavish parties.

That only made him throw an ever bigger event.

This year was tame in comparison. Of course all the vampires and werewolves of New Orleans attended and even a few witches but it didn't have the over the top atmosphere that he normally had at her birthday soirees. Perhaps it was because she didn't complain or try and force the details out of him. Her birthday was the one party she was not allowed to plan and that Klaus had complete control over; and that drove her mad. The more she complained, the more he became obnoxious with the party. The less, the more it suited her and would appear to be something close to what she would have planned. Klaus knew that Caroline thrived on control but could not help but enjoy when she was forced out of her comfort zone.

“It's your birthday. I love birthdays.” That made Caroline snort because it was the farthest thing from the truth. Klaus loved her birthday; everyone else's didn't matter. She didn't say anything but instead just smiled at him. Klaus pulled her closer to him and began to sway. “It's true. When it comes to you.”

The musicians left hours ago and there was no music but that didn't matter. Since the first night he really saw her, centuries ago near the flames of the fire pit, Klaus loved to dance with her. He loved seeing her smile as she enjoyed herself. The dances changed but the partners never did. Caroline's laugh rang out and echoed off their suite's walls. He spun her and dipped her until her ice blue eyes shined brightly.

“I love you.” Caroline whispered. Klaus smiled, his dimples becoming extremely pronounced. He leaned down and picked her up by her hips. Caroline squealed as he spun, the white fabric from her pantaloons swayed. Her chest heaved, the restrictions the corsets caused her breasts to be more pronounced. Klaus held her tightly in the air, his arms wrapped around her rear and his eyes trained on her breasts. He leaned in and kissed her cleavage, his tongue tracing the center of it. Caroline moaned. “Niklaus.”

He chuckled against her skin and sat her gently on the ground. She ran her hands over the fabric of his shirt until her hands reached his breeches. Slowly she popped over the buttons but took it no further. Klaus grabbed her wrists and brought it to his lips. She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was enjoying teasing her; he always had. In eight hundred years, she never told him that she enjoyed it to; but he knew.

Klaus leaned in and meshed their lips together. Caroline pressed her body as close to him as she could while their lips fought for dominance. They broke apart and Klaus spun her around. He pulled her tight against him, her back against his chest. His lips kissed her neck creating a trail down her skin. Caroline's head leaned against his shoulder as she panted. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the feel of his lips against her. His hands went up to cup her corset covered breasts and moved her hands upwards to weave her fingers through his blonde hair.

“Niklaus.” The first time it came out as a moan but the second time was different; it was hoarse and pained. Caroline stilled in his arms, as though she was frozen. Klaus knew her body and knew her reactions. He stopped kissed her shoulder and lifted his head. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Caroline slumped against him. “Something is wrong.”

“What? Caroline? What is it?” Her legs slowly gave out and Klaus wrapped her arms around her as they sunk to the around. Her breathing grew heavy as though she was gasping for breath. As he cradled her in his arms, he saw a trickle of blood come from her lips. She raised her hand and pressed it against his cheek. “No. No. No. You can't. Please. Please. Elijah!!”

“Nik.”

“No. Don't leave me. Please.” Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. The door burst open and Elijah, who was still fully dressed from the ball, rushed in. Rebekah and Marcel followed quickly behind, hearing the distress in Klaus's voice. Their eyes turned towards Caroline, who was still struggling to breath and the blood seeping from her mouth. “I love you. Please. I need you to stay with me.”

“I love you. Know that.” Caroline breathed out. Marcel dropped to his knees beside Caroline. He took her hand and brought it to his cheek. He was speechless, not knowing how to process what was happening before him. Tears flowed down Rebekah's face and she latched onto Elijah's arm. She was sobbing, unsure of what to do or how to feel. She had never seen her brother in such a state. Her eyes looked at Caroline as her last words left her lips. “Thank you, for loving me.”

“No. Caroline Mikaelson. Don't you dare leave me. You promised to never leave me. Always and forever. Please. Please. Please. Come back. I love you. Please.” Klaus begged but Caroline's eyes shut and went completely limp in his arms. The hand that Marcel was holding slipped and rested on the ground; unmoving. Klaus crushed her to his chest and pressed his face into her hair. He screamed and howled until the walls shook and mirrors shattered. It was sound that could be heard all across New Orleans. It was the sound of a wolf whose heart was ripped from his chest; it was beyond pain and beyond misery. It was the sound of pure darkness.

“Niklaus.” Elijah said his brother's name but Klaus didn't hear him. The older of the two crouched down and placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder. He didn't push Elijah's hand away but instead continued to rock Caroline in his arms. “Niklaus, she isn't decaying. “

“What?” He hissed out. He shifted Caroline and looked down at her face. The blood was dry on her lips and cheeks but she looked peaceful. Yet, this wasn't how Caroline slept. She was always moving; she was never this still or this frozen. It was unnatural. It wasn't right. “I don't understand.”

“Her skin isn't grey nor is rough like vampires who decay.” Klaus didn't care about other vampires and Elijah could see that his brother was about to lash out at him. “She isn't dead brother. I think she was cursed; a sleeping curse. We can get her back.” Klaus didn't look at his brother but his mind reeled. Elijah had an affair with a witch named Celeste a few decades ago. He supposed that Elijah would know if Celeste ever casted such a spell. Either way, it sparked a hint of hope and rage inside of him.

“Wake Kol. Pull the dagger from his heart and have him find me a witch that will wake her. He always had a way with them.” Klaus hissed, plots and schemes ran through his mind. “And find them. Whoever dared take her from me, find them. Do not kill them. I want to take their hearts from their chest myself.” Klaus stood, lifting the lifeless Caroline in his arms. “I will make them pay Sweetheart. I'll bring you back to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you feel Klaus's pain? Or the first glimpse of Klaus and Caroline together? I purposely did not write a scene with them together because I wanted the one where he lost her to be the first one. Not only that, but I love dropping little hints of what Klaus and Caroline's marriage was like throughout the centuries. 
> 
> And what of Bonnie and Kol? I may have a soft spot for them and how they bicker. 
> 
> But most importantly, do you think Caroline will wake


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is the reason for the explicit rating.
> 
> You have been warned.

_Mystic Falls_

_April 2010_

“Nik.” Klaus froze, his crushing grip on Bonnie's neck loosened. His eyes snapped towards Caroline and saw that she was still lying on the table but her hand was raised and pressed to her head as though she was trying to massage away a fierce migraine. All eyes were trained on her, none of them believing what they were seeing. Caroline was awake. “Niklaus.”

In an instant, Klaus was by her side. Elena ran to Bonnie and knelt on the ground with her gasping friend. Yet, no one paid them mind for they all watched Klaus and Caroline. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. Her wide open eyes; for the first time in one hundred and forty six years he saw the pale blue of her pupils and it caused the dam inside of him to break. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Caroline reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You cut your hair.” Klaus gave a humorless laugh and pulled Caroline to him; holding her tightly against his chest. He marveled in the feel of her in his arms. The feel of her alive and welcoming was Valhalla; a phrase he had not thought of in nearly a millennia. Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin slightly. Her face was pressed against his neck and Klaus could feel her hot breath. “I'm thirsty. So thirsty.”

Suddenly, there was a frenzy of movement. Rebekah launched herself from one side of the room to the other and grabbed the frozen boy, compelling him with the freedom to move. She dragged him towards Klaus and Caroline, shoving the boy at their feet. Klaus shifted and placed Caroline on his lap as she reached down and grabbed the boy. Black veins appeared under her eyes in the same moment that her fangs dropped down. The boy screamed and fought, almost pushing her away because her strength was still weak. Marcel snapped into action, pulling himself from his knelt position and held the boy still. Klaus pet Caroline's hair, whispering sweet words as she drained the boy.

The rest just watch. Stefan standing still, his sorrowful eyes taking in the scene around them and the smell of human blood threatening his monster to come and play. Elena and Bonnie still on the ground, the cries of the teenaged boy, one that seemed familiar, haunted them. Kol watched on with a smile, sharing a look with Rebekah-both thinking that their family was complete. Elijah remained motionless, whispering to Freya; making plans. Damon's body, whose neck hadn't completely repaired itself, remained motionless.

“Who was it? Who is she draining?” Bonnie asked in a hushed whisper, she didn't see who it was that Rebekah dragged in, too focused on the task she was about to complete. Her voice was hoarse from Klaus's grip. Blood ran from her nose and she wiped it away. She always bled when she did a spell that was too strong for her. Freya's magic helped but it still took a toll out of Bonnie and she knew that she was going to be down for awhile.

“Tyler Lockwood.” Once Caroline was done with Tyler's blood, she dropped his dead body to the ground with a harsh thud. His eyes were still open and Caroline licked the blood off her fingers. Klaus kissed the top of her head, not even sparing a glance at the boy. Marcel dragged the body to the side and stood beside Rebekah, both with wide grins on their lips. Caroline slid from table and the rest took in her appearance. She was still wearing the white pantaloons that she had the night she succumbed to the curse. The corset was still tight around her waist. Her hair was a mess and blood ran down her chin, staining the white fabric of her clothing; yet Klaus looked at her as though he had never seen anything so beautiful in the millennia he had been alive. Caroline took a few steps and stumbled slightly. Klaus caught her easily and Marcel was by her side in an instant. Neither willing to let her go just yet.

“My son.” Caroline placed her hands on Marcel's cheeks and leaned in to kiss his forehead. She smiled at him, giving him a warm gaze. Her eyes flickered upwards to see Rebekah vibrating with happiness and tears streaming down her eyes. Caroline held out her arms and Rebekah flashed into them, hugging her close. Both Elijah and Kol were by them in an instant, with Freya trailing slowly behind. Once she broke away from Rebekah, Kol scooped her up and spun her.

“Kol!” Klaus hissed as the younger brother put Caroline back on the floor. Caroline laughed and it echoed around them; a laugh that was joyful and warm, a laugh that brought the entire room to ease. Once her feet touched the hard wood floor again, her legs gave out slightly for a second time but Klaus caught her easily. It would be some time before Caroline would be able to gain her full strength back. Feeling his arms around her, Caroline melted at his touch. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Klaus pulled her tighter and they all knew that Klaus would not let her out of his sight again.

“Welcome home Caroline.” Elijah stepped closed and kissed the top of her head. Klaus gave a small rumble in his chest, growling at his brother. Caroline laughed again. The growling ceased and Klaus's shoulders relaxed slightly. Elijah held out his arm to Freya who stepped closer. “May I introduce our sister Freya.”

Caroline took in the other woman, who she quickly realized was a witch, with a confused look. She cocked her head towards Klaus and he nodded. If her husband accepted the woman then Caroline knew that this Freya was fine but it was all confusing to her. Esther had once told her a story of Freya, the eldest of the Mikaelson children, and how she had died long ago.

“Freya was the one who discovered the ins and out of the spell that put you under and how to break it.” Kol smiled and put his arms around Freya, who in return rolled her eyes. Caroline saw and couldn't help but smile at her. “And I for one will take credit for it because I'm the one that discovered she was still alive and brought her into the family fold.”

“Still humble I see.”

“Always Darling.”

“Kol.” Klaus hissed. He always found it irritating how Kol spoke to his wife. However, Caroline just laughed and patted his cheek patiently. Settling into Klaus's arms, her eyes darted around and look in the scene of destruction in the room. Her head cocked and she stepped away slightly. Klaus didn't let her go far and Caroline just laced her fingers with his, pulling him behind her. For the first time she realized how different everything was. Her eyes fell upon the two girls on the ground. Caroline flashed to them and bent down. Her eyes focused upon Elena and she could hear the human heart beat in her chest.

“Another one?” Caroline took her in and for a moment, she could see Tatia peering through those brown eyes. The black veins appeared under her eyes and both Elena and Bonnie slowly began to back away. Caroline was always one for control and she mastered the urge to rip Elena's throat out quickly. She saw that both girls were dressed in what would be considered men's clothing. Once again, everything was different. “What year is it?” Neither of the girls answered and Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder. “Answer me!”

“2010.” Bonnie whispered and Caroline could feel Klaus's grip tighten. She stood and turned in her husband's arms. She placed her hands on his face. Her thumbs traced his cheek bones and her eyes pouring her entire soul into his. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. Klaus's eyes fluttered shut and he basked in having her in his arms. There were a thousand emotions that flashed across Klaus's face; love, bliss, happiness, pain, misery and fury all at once. Caroline saw them all and the rest stilled at the change in the atmosphere.

“A hundred and forty six years, you've been alone.” Caroline and Klaus held their hands together, placing them just above his heart. Klaus rested his forehead against hers and kissed her knuckles. “We were dancing. There was no music but I heard it. I always did with you. But then there was so much pain. I thought I was dying, that I was fading away. I remember your tears and how you begged me to stay.” Fresh tears began to fall from Klaus's eyes. The walls and pain he held inside soon came crashing down. Caroline kissed him again, tasting the salt on his lips. “I wanted you to know how much I loved you. Still do. I didn't want to leave.”

“You didn't leave Love, you were taken. Never again. I'll never loose you again.” It was a vow. A vow that Caroline knew he would never break. Much like the vows he promised her a thousand years ago, he held them true. He was a liar and a murderer, except with her. She was the one person who saw behind that pain and the destruction. She held his heart in the palm of her hands and she knew that he would never betray her.

“Who?”

“Katerina.”

“Where is she?” The words came out as a hiss.

“Imprisoned for now. Magic.” Klaus replied and Caroline nodded. He could see her mind turning and plotting. He missed that look. He missed the calculations and cruelty that she could show towards those she deemed her enemy. The Caroline he married was sweet and innocent, if not a bit neurotic and controlling. Over time she lost that innocence, as they all did and she grew bitter towards anyone who was not family; but she was always a master when it came to the game. It was a glorious sight to behold. He loved her then and he loved her now.

“Bring me Nadia. Find her.” It was a command; one that no one was willing to disobey. Elijah was whispering to Freya and Kol; already putting Caroline's plan into action. Both Elena and Bonnie already knew that Klaus was terrifying and capable of heinous things. He was at the very top of the food chain but it was Caroline who controlled him; she was the heart of them all.

And she was angry.

*

It had been a week of silence. Not a single sound came from the Original family. In truth, Elena and Bonnie didn't leave Elena's house for a week. Bonnie's father had been out of town and knew nothing of the events that transpired. Jenna, who was still blissfully ignorant of the supernatural world around her, thought Elena had spent her time at Stefan's. Jeremy and Alaric were the only ones who were suspicious; mainly because Damon had filled Alaric in on the details when the two fixed the Boarding House's living room.

Bonnie was weak and tired. If it hadn't been for Freya acting as the anchor, Bonnie knew that this spell would have killed her. She had no desire to try magic again for awhile nor to be alone. They spun the story that Bonnie was coming down from a nasty bought of the flu and with her father out of town, Jenna decided it would be best if she stayed with them. The two best friends just wanted to know that the other was safe.

And to wonder what would happen next.

Not a single word has been heard from any of the vampires who came to town and turned their lives upside down. Damon would come by the house often and he stated that he spotted Elijah here or saw Freya there. Yet, not a single one sought out contact with them and Damon didn't think they would but he was more than willing to be prepared if they did. It didn't help that Stefan had gone missing as well. The moment Klaus flashed away with Caroline in his arms, Stefan followed suit and no one had seen him since.

“I wonder where they are now, Klaus and Caroline.” Elena said as she handed Bonnie a hot cup of tea. The other girl thanked her and shrugged. While Damon said that he saw Elijah strolling down the street with a cell phone pressed to his ear and Freya carrying what appeared to be shopping bags, neither Klaus or Caroline made an appearance in town. “Didn't you say she would be weak for a time.”

“Yes. A couple weeks if not a few months after she woke up.” Bonnie took a sip of her tea and curled up on the sofa while Elena who sat beside her. “Freya said that she had gone so long without blood but the spell prevented her from desiccating. She would have to feed more often and I'm surprised we haven't heard about bodies or any strange deaths. Other than Tyler's memorial, its been quiet.”

“I know.” Elena looked down at her hands. “Mrs. Lockwood isn't doing well. She just lost her husband and now Tyler? I should look in on Matt too. Tyler was his best friend.” Elena had known Tyler well enough when she dated Matt the year before and wasn't the biggest fan of him. He was a crude and treated whatever girl he was involved with poorly but he didn't deserve to die in such a cruel manner.

“Yeah, and after Vicki-” Bonnie paused when a knock sounded on the door. Elena and Bonnie looked at one another. “Are you expecting someone?” Elena shook her head and stood from the sofa. Bonnie followed silently behind her. Elena opened the door to see Caroline standing on the other side of it. Elena quickly rushed to shut the door but Caroline placed her hand up and both girls paused.

“I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk.” Neither Elena nor Bonnie replied. “You do not have to invite me in. You can stand on the other side of the barrier and just listen. But, you do have such a lovely porch swing. May I?” Caroline's smile was genuine and kind. Elena nodded and watched as the old vampire moved towards the swing and sat down. Bonnie linked her fingers through Elena's and they stepped out onto the porch. They looked at Caroline who was seated on the swing and her legs crossed at her ankles.

They looked at her in depth for the first time since she had been awake. Her long blond hair was down and hung around her waist. She was in a light blue long sleeved shirt that showed off her shoulders. She wore black skinny jeans and ankle boots with a small heel. She looked like anyone they would have gone to school with and it struck them how young she appeared. The week before she looked as though she stepped out of a historical horror movie but now, she appeared normal; peaceful even. There was a light about her that neither girl could explain.

“Why are you here?” Bonnie asked and her eyes flickered to the street. A black SUV was parked across the street and she was startled when she saw Klaus leaning against it. He appeared calm and almost amused. He wore dark sunglasses but Bonnie could see a smirk playing on his lips. “Why is he here?”

“I am here to thank you and Nik isn't going to let me out of his sight for a very long time. Don't mind him. ” Caroline's eyes flicked to her husband and she smiled at him. “Ms. Bennett, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for my family. Freya spoke highly of you and she admires you. I may not know her well yet but I can tell that she doesn't impress easily.”

“That all could have been sent through a text message.” Bonnie said and looked confused for a second. “Do you know what a text message is?” That made Caroline laugh.

“I have been getting a rather large history lesson this week.” She smiled and both girls could see why the Originals wanted her back so desperately. “Yes. I know what a text message is and it is far more convenient than writing letters. However, some things need to be said in person. Nik fought with me, wanting me to stay in bed and rest for a tiny bit longer but I'm stubborn. I wanted out and I wanted to do this in person. You deserve that Bonnie. You deserve that respect.”

“Your husband didn't see it that way when he threatened to murder my family, keep me prisoner and kidnapped Elena.”

“That is true. Nik does have a flare for the dramatics. I may be behind on the times but I believe the term is drama queen?” Elena nodded at Caroline's assessment. “I cannot say that I would have stopped him. I might have even helped him. It wouldn't be the first nor the last bloodbath I've been apart of. But, it didn't come down to that, did it? You're both here, safe and fine. You did our family a huge service and we are now in your debt.” Caroline stood from the swing and walked over to Bonnie. She pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. “This is my number. Elijah got my one of those small devices you call a cell phone. If you need anything, a vampire problem that needs solving, a cure from werewolf bite, just dial. We are in your debt.”

“So thats it. You drain me of my magic for a time, kill Tyler Lockwood and skip town, all the while saying you owe me a favor?” Bonnie asked. It didn't seem real. She had thought that if anything Caroline and Klaus would try and kill her. After everything Freya and Kol had told her about the Originals, that they were in fact the very first vampires in creation, Bonnie assumed they would sign her death warrant.

“This is how supernatural alliances are made. Trust me, you do not want us as your enemy Bonnie.” Caroline gave her a hard look. “And we are not leaving town, at least not for awhile. I need time to get my strength back.” Caroline looked out at the street. “It has changed so much but this had been my home once, Mystic Falls. I was born here. I married here. I thought I would raise my children here and grow old beside Nik. Strange how things change.”

“What do you mean? You didn't choose this?” Elena asked and Caroline really acknowledged her for the first time. Elena got the impression that Caroline didn't like her very much or any of the doppelgangers. After what Katherine had done, Elena supposed she could understand why, but Elena was not Katherine. “You're the first of the vampires, I had thought you all picked this life or something. Made some deal with devil.”

“No.” Caroline gave a sad smile. “No. I love being a vampire, do not get me wrong. I love being strong and young and powerful, but it wasn't the life I had pictured for myself. I was seventeen and in love when I was made what I am. I was newly married and adjusting to that life when my father-in-law murdered me along with his children.” The two other girls just stared at her. “I wanted nothing more than to bear Nik's children, to care for his home and love him. If I was faced with a choice then, I would not have chosen this path but if I had to choose now, to be vampire or human, I would stay as I am.”

“I'm sorry.” Elena whispered. Caroline looked at her in amazement. She had never thought that she would hear those words from that face. While she knew that this was not Tatia or even Katherine, it was hard to accept such an apology.

“I have known three other woman who looked exactly like you.” Caroline mentioned and it took Elena by surprise. She knew of Katherine and the one who they used to break the curse, but who else had they crossed paths with that looked like her. “They all had one thing in common. They all were selfish. They played men against each other for their own gain. Sometimes they didn't even realize they did it.” Elena paused and felt as though Caroline saw right through her. “You have the chance to change Elena. Stefan may make his choice soon and I don't know if you would like the outcome.” Caroline turned to leave but stopped.

“Wait!” Elena called to her and the blonde turned, cocking her head in question. “You know where Stefan is?”

“Yes.” Caroline replied and she could tell that Elena needed more. “Freya lifted the cloaking spell on our manor to allow Stefan entrance. He wanted to speak with Nik. A few words were exchanged, a few punches thrown and a vase that I had just had ordered was broken.” Caroline smirked and they all could hear Klaus's chuckle from the car. “He then spoke with Rebekah. He said he needed a few days to clear his head and then left town.” Caroline turned to Bonnie, shutting down anymore questions from Elena. “Think on what I said Ms. Bennett. I promise you, my word is good.” With that, Caroline sped off the porch and into the arms of her husband.

*

The Mikaelson Manner was all but complete. For the past week, Caroline and Rebekah have been working on furnishing the home. The girls and Klaus introduced Caroline to the joys of the internet and Caroline couldn't be more in love with it. In brought out the desire to control, design and conquer. Not only that, it was almost instantaneous and seeing that patience was never one of Caroline's virtues, the internet was a blessing.

Klaus let her have her way, of course. Since the moment he built that hut for her and she took over, Klaus knew that while he may provide and protect their family, she was the one who controlled their domain. Even now when the world had changed from the early days of their marriage, Caroline was the one who made everything a home. So, he just stood back while his wife and Rebekah, Freya staying out of the decorating, discussed paint colors and the difference between sofas and daybeds. He only stepped in when Caroline began to feel fatigued, making her to take a rest in their bed.

Only to rest. The reason they stayed in Mystic Falls was for Caroline to regain her strength. It would be easier to do that in a small town compared to one of the many cities his wife loved; especially New Orleans. The issue became that Klaus yearned for her. He hadn't felt her in his arms for so long but he wanted her strong. For her, it had been a week but for him it had been a life time.

“Do you think it wise to give the Bennett witch such a valuable gift?” Klaus asked as Caroline kicked her boots off of her feet and pressed them to the hardwood floor. He smiled at the scene, remembering how she always preferred to be barefoot. Unable to help himself, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “She could ask for anything.”

“I asked Freya about her. What she was like.” Caroline turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips lightly. “She won't harm us; she is too smart for that. I think she knows that we will not harm her now, despite your threats made out of anger.”

“I won't apologize for them.”

“And I wouldn't want you too.” She gave him another peck for making her way towards the sofa and sitting in front of the unlit fireplace. She stretched out and Klaus sat at the end of the sofa, placing her feet in his lap. “I never would ask you to apologize for anything in your quest to protect our family. If I had not awoken when I did, I know you would have made good on those threats.”

“I would have burned this world to the ground just to hear your voice again.”

“Is that why you let yourself desiccate is Cleveland?” In a second, Caroline was in his lap, straddling his hips. “Marcel told me.” Klaus cursed and looked at her with fragile eyes. It was the same eyes who looked at her when Mikael beat him or when she was in his arms dying. She kissed him lightly. “Never do that again. No matter what happens to me, never let yourself fall into that state again.”

“Nothin will happen to you. I will never allow myself to loose you again.” Caroline didn't say anything, instead she just pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Klaus kissed each of her eyelids before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “I thought we were discussing the Bennett witch.”

“We were.” Caroline replied opening her eyes. “She lost her mother, or her mother walked out on her I mean. I gave her the opportunity, the opportunity to find her.” Caroline smiled lightly and Klaus saw the calculation in her eyes. “If we find Abby Bennett, at her request, it would make us even. Therefore, no need for retaliation.”

“Always cleaning up my messes, Love?”

“It was written in my vows.” Caroline chuckled and Klaus rolled his eyes at her. “Beside, I think Ms. Bennett respects Freya more than she is willing to admit. Although, I don't blame her for that. I rather adore my new sister.”

“A century she searches by my side to break your curse but one week with you and she likes you more than me.”

“Nik, everyone likes me more than you.” If it came from anyone else, those words would have hurt him deeply but he knew Caroline; and she was the exception to his every rule. He just attacked her sides with his fingers and caused her cry out in laughter. “Nik!” In a flash he had her pinned to the sofa and withering beneath his fingers. “Stop! Please!” As she requested, Klaus stopped his fingers and just smirked at her. He saw her chest heave and her breath catch.

“Are you alright?” He thought, perhaps, he tired her out and that she over exerted herself. Instead, Caroline just smiled and placed her fingers on his hair line, pushing some dirty blonde curls to the side. Klaus could see the love shine in her eyes and he couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. He didn't shut his eyes because he couldn't look away from hers.

“I'm perfect.” With that, she wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and forceful. They felt the past century of loss and pain. Caroline opened her legs and Klaus settled between them comfortably. He couldn't help but grind himself into her clothes core, moaning as he did. Her fingers went into his hair and her nails dug into his scalp. He tore his his lips away from hers and hissed. He thrusted his hips again. “Niklaus.”

“We shouldn't.”

“Why? We're alone. You're my husband and I love you.”

“You're still weak.”

“I'm strong enough for this.” Any resolve he had broke. His lips descended upon hers again. This kiss was possessive and demanding. He completely devoured Caroline and she pressed herself as close to him as she could. Klaus's fingers played with the end up Caroline's shirt and quickly ripped it from her body. His lips moved from hers and trailed down to her collarbone. His tongue licked her skin and Klaus moaned at the taste of her.

“I've missed you. So much.” He kissed the valley between her breasts. Caroline moaned as his teeth nipped at her skin. He knew that his venom would cause her to weaken so he made sure that he didn't bite her hard or break her skin. His eyes took in the black lace bra that she wore and he swore that he never saw anything more beautiful than that sight. He kissed his way down her flat stomach and to the top of her jeans.

He pulled himself off of her and stood. He held out his hand and Caroline weaved their fingers together. He pulled her to him and Caroline jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. They flashed towards the bedroom he crafted just for her. He tossed her lightly on the fourposter bed and watched as her long hair created a halo around her head. She laughed and pushed herself up on her forearms.

“Off.” She pointed at his clothes. Klaus smirked at her and pulled his Henley over his head; allowing the silver necklace to rest on his chest. He pulled the button from the top of his jeans and pushed them down to the floor. Klaus took one of her feet and kissed the top of it; a wicked smile appear on his lips. His hands trailed up the sides of her legs until he reached the fasten on her jeans. Caroline raised her hips and allowed him to pull them down her legs. She laid on the bed in nothing more than a black lace bra and matching panties. Klaus took in her appearance and a mixture of lust and love appeared on his face.

“The sight of a Valkyrie appearing from Valhalla lies before me.” Klaus whispered in a breathy tone. His eyes ranking her in. He looked starved and lost but finding home all at once. Caroline moved to sit on her knees and placed her palms on his chest. She kissed the skin that covered his still heart and Klaus just closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her.

“You said that to me on our wedding night.”

“And it is still true. Everyday.”

“I would have taken a simple 'you're beautiful'”

“You English women lack poetry. So prim and proper, even back then.”

“You vikings are all ruff and tumble but really just as soft on the inside.” Klaus laughed joyously. He missed her teasing. He missed the light she gave him. Her fingertips traced the birds that he had tattooed on his chest. He got them a decade prior when he wondered if he would ever hold Caroline again. “My viking. Only mine.”

“Yours. Only yours.”

“Love me Nik.” Caroline gripped the chain and pulled him roughly to her. Their lips crashed together and their tongues fought for dominance. They tumbled backwards and Caroline molded her body to his. Klaus's hands traveled over her body and slipped his hand into her panties. His fingers traced her slick heat and pressed his thumb against her nub. “Niklaus!”

“I won't last long.” He whispered into her lips before kissing down the side of her neck. He listened to Caroline's whimpers and hushed breathes. He slipped two fingers inside of her and began to thrust them in and out, curling them as he hit that special spot inside of her. She arched her back and tossed her head back. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and she screamed out his name. He kissed his way down her body as she came down from her high. Caroline laced her fingers through his dirty blonde hair and pulled him up towards her lips.

“There will be time for that later.” She quickly pushed on his shoulder and flipped them over so Klaus was on his back. She straddled his waist and reached behind her. She hadn't mastered the hooks of a bra yet so she just tore it from her chest and allowed her breasts to come free. Klaus sat up and kissed them greedily. He reached for her panties and tore them away as well. They held each others naked body in their arms.

Klaus aligned himself with her center and pressed his forehead against hers. Slowly, Caroline sank down onto him. They both groaned and hissed at the contact. She allowed her body to get used to the feel of him. She gazed upon his face and there was wonder there. He knew her body better than she did but she had to remind herself that he had been without it for so long.

Caroline placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down. Klaus allowed himself to fall against the mattress and just took in the sight of her on top of him. She raised herself up and then back down. Her pace was slow and tortuous. Klaus put his hands on her hips and helped dictate her movements. He wanted nothing more than to pound himself inside of her but he let her loose herself in him.

He hissed when he hit a sharp spot inside of her. Caroline's head tossed back and Klaus could see the black veins appear under her eyes. He sat up, changing the angle and causing them both to moan. He kissed her lips, his tongue grazing the tips of her fangs; cutting slightly. A small amount of blood made its way into Caroline's mouth and she moaned. The monster under skin came to the surface; clawing for more.

“Take it. Take it all. Take me.” Klaus whispered and Caroline bit down hard onto his neck. The fangs pierced his skin and the blood flowed into her mouth. His hips rutted into her and he flipped them. As she drank from him, Caroline spread her legs wider, allowing him more access to her. Klaus pounded harder into her. She pulled from his neck in order to scream his name. He lost himself completely and spilled himself inside of her. Their eyes locked, bodies intertwined mixed with blood and sweat. “Home. I'm home.”

*

_Ancient Mystic Falls_

_Spring 1001_

Caroline was cold. A soft breeze from the spring air flowed through the window of their hut. Her lower body was covered in furs. She laid on her stomach and her back bare to the chill of the morning air. She could say it was the chill that woke her but that would be a lie. Soft lips trailed kisses down her spine, calloused hands touched her hip and the memories of the night before flashed before her eyes. The wedding, the dancing, his hands on her and him inside of her. Caroline smiled, turning in the bed to see the eyes of her new husband peering down at her, his long sandy blond hair untied and hanging loose in his face.

She leaned up and kissed him. She wanted to feel him again, as she had several times through the night but the sun was up and they knew that their rest wouldn't always be excused. No matter how much Caroline wanted to lie in this straw bed with her husband, they had responsibilities. Yet, today she just wanted to kiss him on last time before she faced the world for the first time as married woman.

“We can not stay here forever.” She whispered.

“Yes we can.”

“No, they will send someone to look for us. They will want to know if we consummated our marriage.” Caroline giggled as Klaus's kissed made their way down her neck and he growled. His hands wondering and it still took some getting used to allowing another to have such access; even though she enjoyed it.

“Let them come.”

“They will send Kol. You know they will.” That got Klaus's attention and peered down at her. His face was alight with happiness and joy. Innocent would not be a word she used in these circumstances, for everything they shared the night before was anything but innocent, however she had never seen such freedom etched on his face as she did now. She mentally vowed to make him feel that way as often as she could.

“Never mention my brother's name when you're naked in my arms again.” This made Caroline laugh freely and Klaus's smile grew wide.

“Done.” She leaned up and kissed him one last time before he forced himself from the bed. He was completely naked and Caroline laid back down, enjoying the view. His back was lean and muscled. She could see the scars on his back from the many times Mikael has taken a whip to him. She was thankful that Klaus no longer lived in his home and hadn't for several weeks.

She watched as he tied his hair back and quickly dressed. He laced up his leather boots and grabbed some water from the jug by the window. As he drank, he made his way to the bed and sat down, smiling at his new wife. He kissed her gently on the lips before kissing her forehead.

“I need to see to the cattle. I would hate to give Mikael a reason to change his mind on sharing resources for the time being.” It had taken some convincing on his, Esther's and her mother's part but they finally agreed to share as long as Klaus continued his part of the upkeep, which he always had. “I also promised Henrik that I would teach him how to handle a sword.”

“It would be a shame for you to break that promise.” She smiled and kissed him again. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his cheekbones. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. “You're going to be such a good father. One day.”

“One day. Hopefully soon.” With that Klaus pulled away and made his way to the front door. Caroline sat up and stood from the bed. She grabbed her shift and pulled a muslin gown from the trunk her father brought into the hut the day before. “Caroline.” She turned to look at Klaus who was standing in the doorway. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Always and forever.”

But that was the beginning of another story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has bee awhile since I wrote smut and I hope that it was done well.   
> Also, I purposely wrote the morning after their wedding night because it is a hint of what I have planed for the second story in this serious. It will be called "My Soul to Take...".
> 
> However, I only have a bit written so it might be some time before I post anything. I hope to have it up by Christmas but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I have this story all but completed.....well, at least this one. I am not sure exactly how many chapters it is going to be. I wrote it all on one word doc and am breaking it up into chapters were if most makes sense. 
> 
> I plan on making this a trilogy-so a story in three parts. While I have this part all but completed, I haven't started on the two other parts yet....other than mapping them out.


End file.
